Mismatched
by Blackspirals
Summary: What? Hanamichi's out with a girl? A pretty girl? ARe you sure she's pretty, not a trick of light or something? She's not her cousin or anything? Does Haruko know?? **Update** Miyagi walks Ayako home!!!!
1. Invaluable Life

Mismatched

A year passed and the Shohoku gang is older, taller and maybe wiser (Rukawa says Sakuragi will still have a brain of an infant) but what will happen now?

****NOTE*** this is like a love story so beware for those anti-sap people. Also it is about three couples, just guess who. And like some of the love stories we buy, it's talking in first person, on the character's view of the thing and events taking precedence it may be confusing but I hope you enjoy it. Non-yaoi, not that I have anything against it, I love yaoi (especially nose-bleed inducing ones), except that I can't write it. Haven't tried yet, maybe sometime I will, not SD though. The gist of the story is girl comes, girl has interesting family background, girl tries to leave, girl falls in love, while helping others find their mates as well i.e. girl disrupts the Shohoku gang's life just by coming. To know more about "girl" check out Kismet, another fic of mine, different OC heroine though. Well, enjoy…

~~~_~~~__~~~___~~~__~~~_~~~__~~~___~~~__~~~_~~~__~~~___~~~__~~~_~~

Sakuragi Hanamichi: TEN REASONS WHY I SHOULD GO TO SCHOOL:

1.Haruko

2.Basketball

3.Beating Kitsune

4.Haruko

5.Humiliating Kitsune

6.You can't play basketball if you don't go to school—found that out earlier in the rule book. Wanted to play ball without going to school, but as the school officials told me, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE BAKA!

7.Haruko

8.Did I mention beating Kitsune?

9.Showing of my top of the line fantastic basketball skills! I am the tensai after all!

****

10. My most important reason: HARUKO!!!!!

(Uh, Sakuragi, what about an education? Hanamichi:Huh? What's that?)

My "army" and I started to walk to school. 

I feel the adrenaline rushing through me like I just made the perfect jump shot. All for a girl. Ah, Haruko. I'll see her sweet face again…

YEAH! I AM THE GREATEST! 

If only she'd stop that fox face weasel Rukawa then I'd have her! I'd be the basketball star of the year. Everyone will adore my slam-dunk. My basketball skills will beat that fox faced weasel and I'll be the greatest sportsman ever!

"HANAMICHI WILL PROBABLY FAIL ALL HIS TESTS AGAIN. HEHEHEHEHEH" Damn it! Who was that?!? HAKAMI AGAIN! 

His comment was followed by the laughing of those idiots I have the gall to call friends, Yohei, Sauichiro and Yuji!!! IDIOTS!

BANG!!!** I quickly turned around and banged the head of Hakami. How dare he?!?

"Oi, Hanamichi, stop that wouldn't you want to see Haruko now that classes resumed? And Haruko wouldn't want you fighting.." Haruko-chan… I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face as I think of Haruko. I was just imagining Haruko-san praising me about my obvious intelligence in basketball!! She'll tell me I'm the greatest!

::: A pink bike strolls by :::

DAMN ! My arch nemesis Rukawa in his bicycle, half dozing off, but… it was heading towards another bike, a black one. The rider of the bike, a female, was reading a book and apparently not noticing the fox faced fiend heading towards her. I saw a look of shock on her face as she slightly lowered her book and headed for a collision course. They collided with such force that the girl literally soared through the air shrieking. She was about to fall and fall real hard. That ground's solid! The ground must be painful for such a feminine body to bear .I HAVE TO SAVE HER!

© © © RUKAWA© © © 

I felt my eyes slowly close. My vision's blurry. YAWN!! –o- soooooo sleepy. Maybe I could cut my classes and sleep on the rooftop… YAWN!! Of course to sleep on the rooftop I must pedal faster on my bike(Rukawa's twisted logic, ne?). YAWN, I wonder if that idiot is going to quit playing? He should! I can't keep my eyes open… maybe if I dozed of a bit…. 

I lowered my head, closed my eyes …….. WHAM!!! The sound of metal clashing was the first thing I heard. Then I looked up I saw what appeared to be a person flying above me while I heard screaming. My bike swerved and tumbled and I hit the ground. UGH, that hurt! My back's beginning to throb from the impact when I smacked the ground. I felt my lower body pound and my heart rate increase as I tried to pull myself up to stand, but all I could do was remain in a sitting position. I'm beginning to be annoyed, NO… I'm BEGINNING TO BE FURIOUS!! Who bumped into me? Then I searched for the one who was doubtlessly the cause of this accident. What was that? My best bet's a new species, the flying human.

© © © ZOE© © © 

"Bye ma! Bye Akira" I hollered

"Hon, are you okay? Aren't you going to eat your breakfast"

"_Bon, Maman, but_ not now Ma. I'm late" Honestly you'd think a person couldn't survive one day without breakfast.

" And call Akira onni-chan now!" and you'd think I could tell the difference between real family or not. 

__

He's not my brother. I silently retorted to myself.

I wish my brothers were here. I wish the team were here. But Lord, if my wishes don't come true, can I wish for a Bologna sandwich instead? I am going to miss breakfast…

I made a mental checklist:

__

Schoolbooks? Check 

__

Pens? Check 

__

What about pencils Toni? 

I rummaged through my backpack and found my Winnie the Pooh pencils with the orange Tigger eraser.

__

Pencils? Check

… hmmm what else…OH! My new English romance novel! I quickly took the novel by my hand and quickly dashed for my bike.

Oh by the way… my name's Antoinette Zoe Trouvel! I'm not usually this… hostile(or disorganized), about anything. I'm an okay person, but it's just that my family status is kinda freeky, weird… painful… I guess. It's one of those days when one realizes life is never perfect… I guess I always thought it would be…

As I pedaled down the street a myriad of thoughts streamed by. My dad, my mom—her new husband and his son. My brothers, my dad's death. The things I left behind… no—more of the people I left behind and Beau—no, he's Raphael now. My new school, the school that my mother's husband offered to enroll me in, but I refused.

Years before my father died, He was so excited to tell me that his old coach was going to train a High School team and he promptly told me that I'll see great things from that school. He was excited since that coach was also my great uncle from my mama's side and papa was always talking earnestly about the coach's wonderful plays and saying that It'd be wonderful for his children to see that. After that all I thought was _Yeah, big chance, living a continent away._ But, it was like his wish, for me, for all of us to see him, Great Uncle Mitsuyoshi. 

His wish came true. Almost 3 years ago, my brothers and I spent a year with the coach and his wife and I learned that the love for basketball is genetic. After all, papa still loved basketball and taught all of his children how to play, even though he gave it up on his second biggest love: photography. 

He always explained that his first love was family, then photography, and then ever faithful basketball. His trust fund and mom's kept us from being out of debt, his pictures were bought in quite absurd large amounts of money and he worked as a photojournalist in some well known international news magazines.

Being reminiscent of my beloved papa, I went to the school talked to the principal and the teachers a week early, I hadn't met with Unky Nicky—don't ask why I call the coach that—but, I'll probably see him today.

You'd probably guess where that high school was. Yes folks dear old Shohoku.

So in memory of my dad, I refused my mother's husband's offer and enrolled myself in Shohoku. My brothers would probably laugh at this and tell me I was being a sentimental fool again. But I'm no fool, and I know that papa didn't want mama to be abandoned. But no one cared, none at all, and with mama so content with Akira and my…his father-- maybe… _No,_ _Never mind_.

After my return to Japan, I felt so heartbroken, within a year and a half my mother managed to fall in love so readily. Why does she have to marry again? Couldn't she be content with just me and my brothers? 

And the timing—GOD, just the timing of it all makes me wish the bell will toll for me.

After all that's happened, I feel so empty, dying, writhing in pain from God knows what. I'm abandoned and as close I am to my mother, I still think it'd be better of for it to all end.

DAMN IT! I'd rather store this away, as a memory forgotten and lost, rather than divulge for the emotions it gives, the pain it lashes out.

I opened the first page of the romance novel. It was about this stoic dark haired chap who was as cold as ice to women everywhere until he unexpectedly finds himself the guardian of a 16 year-old headstrong redheaded girl because of an untimely death of his friend. I already knew the outcome of this story. I've read it a hundred times, and Drew, probably three times over—only with different names, different situations, different titles. Yet the outcome is still the same. The man will fall in love with the girl and through trials and troubles, they'll still live happily ever after. (SIGH AGAIN AND AGAIN) I still can't believe I read this crap. But I know, deep inside, I love reading stories like this over and over because I'd wish the same for me…. 

I- I can't read anymore, my mind's aching from all the things I yearn for but I simply can't have, and maybe _I don't deserve it_. Heavy thoughts loomed my mind, but I'd rather be numb to its torture. I pushed it back, knowing it will still come, but it won't—for now. 

I lowered my book and stared at a dark-haired fellow heading towards my direction. _MON Dieu_, HIS HEADING MY WAY! I tried to swerve out of his way but it seemed as if I hit a bump and my bike came reeling forward and throwing me high up in the air. OH MY GOSH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK..

j j j HARUKOj j j 

I felt myself smiling as I was walking down to school; everything will be perfect now! I'm assistant team manager! That means I'll see and be with Rukawa often. Maybe I could talk to him more and well maybe he'll like me. And speaking of that handsome player…I saw Rukawa-kun bike his way through school. He is so KAWAII! I looked around to see if anyone notice, but no one seemed to. Then I spotted Sakuragi-kun with his "army" and decided to talk to him. I was about to call him when I heard crash. I saw Rukawa-kun smash together with another bike and the rider seemed to be flying while shouting. I held my breath as she will inevitably fall and plop on the ground but she didn't.

Sakuragi ran and held his arms out for her! 

It looked like something from a romantic film.

The rider it seemed is a girl.

I don't know what happened, but one look at Sakuragi-kun and the girl, 

I felt annoyed.

© © © ZOE© © © 

I'm Flying. Like a bird. Just Flying!

Wait! Oh God! Not the law of gravity!

I know that humans can't stay in the air forever but I don't want to go home looking like the remnants of a tomato soup. I could just see it, my mom weeping over my tomato soup body, me saying "Hey, where's the noodles?"

Suddenly though, it didn't seem like rocks, solid yes, and strong but soft too and quite warm. I closed my eyes, released my breath. I felt a hand gingerly brush the hair away from my face. A red haired guy was gazing down my face. He looked handsome, dashing if you may. My mother said before that sometimes destiny takes over your life and let's you meet your prince for life. Is he the one? Maybe not my prince, but I slowly reached out my hand and spoke in a breathless whisper " My savior"

j j j SAKURAGIj j j 

HAH! I saved her! I was holding her with the underside of her knees on my left forearm and her back and head in my right arm and hand. Gently I peered down at her and smiled. I WAS A HERO! I saved her from that weakling of a basketball player and she came to my arms. 

I gently brushed some of her hair away from her face and looked at her. I was taken back. She's beautiful. Not as lovely as Haruko, but she has a unique set of features set in the most delicate manner. She opened her eyes and smiled. She showed perfect teeth and raised her palm to touch my cheek. She whispered to me "My savior"

j j j HARUKOj j j 

I saw the girl land in Sakuragi's arms. She was smaller than me. Probably just 5 feet tall, with dark curly black hair. I looked at her thoroughly and she has one of the palest complexions all throughout her legs. Looking at her with Sakuragi openly admiring her face I felt relief that she was safe. But, I felt my heart come to a stop. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just worried, but… it really doesn't feel that way. Well, I didn't know what it was. But I needed to make sure they were all alright Rukawa, who was now being surrounded by his brigade, the girl and of course Sakuragi.

© © © RUKAWA © © © 

I struggled to get up. But when I did, shadows suddenly cast before my eyes. The sun was disappearing. Had I gone blind?

" ARE YOU ALRIGHT RUKAWA-KUN???" 

Oh no! Not them again. I realized that there was the throng of girls surrounding me. DAMN! It was what Ayako called the Rukawa Cheerleaders. Their admiration while flattering for some people, extremely annoy the hell out of me. Don't they have something else better to do? They probably followed me around again. Before, one of them that was so annoying, she followed me 8 blocks until I got home. Eventually she did stop when Sakuragi told her off that she was being an idiot.

I looked at all the females' faces and just abruptly stood up. I didn't bother saying a word to them. I'd just ignore them in my usual manner.

I searched the source for that collision 

I moved past the throng of nuisances and searched for that person. Immediately my gaze fell on the biggest nuisance of all SAKURAGI. In his arms was the person, no, the girl who openly crashed into my bike. I took a step closer and noticed her hair it was an intense black, jet-black. So dark that it must be describe as black as a sinner's soul. It was spiral and curly probably shoulder length. She was a bit small, maybe 4'11 to 5—not much actually. I took a step nearer and saw her raise her arm to put her palm to Sakuragi's cheek. She looked so delicate, so graceful and so utterly dainty, but she was in the wrong guy's arms. NANI?!?! Where had that thought come from?!?! She may be dainty, and she may have beautiful limbs, still. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO RUINED MY BIKE!!!!!

© © © ZOE© © © 

"You idiot." I heard a silent even voice say.

"WHAT!?!" I looked for the source of that irritating voice.

"Fox face, you have no right to insult the lady! I bet you were just dozing of while you were biking! That's why you hit her" A booming voice came out of my savior.

I needed to get down from his arms. I needed to search for who ever called me an idiot. And right now, I need to do serious bodily damage to the one who called ME AN IDIOT!!! 

Nobody and I mean nobody insults me! And right now he hit a vulnerable spot, calling me an idiot, just as Raphael said before I left, just as my brothers did also… And from the look and sound of things the one insulting me now must be the raven-haired guy I saw, before I "soared" the sky.

"I'm sorry for troubling you but will you please put me down" I smiled at my hero. Although I was seething with rage at what the other person shouted. I said to him the sentence in my softest tones. I may have soured on relationships but I do have the uncanny knack of being able to flirt to guys—which is very few, considering I'd like to murder one of them. 

"Gomen." He said. He tenderly put me down and looked at me. My! He was a tall fellow! I didn't even reach his shoulders. And what shoulders they were, broad and just the right muscles. He reminded me of Raphael, lean and muscular, handsome too. But _that_ was not the point.

When I was back on solid ground, which thankfully I did not become closely acquainted to, I whirled around to face another gigantic person closely looming over me. 

"Are you alright?" A rather feminine voice asked. I looked at my left and there was a pretty brown haired girl looking at me with concern in her eyes. " Sakuragi, Rukawa" she said, looking at the to imposing bodies towering me, "and umm, you?"

"I'm fine Haruko-san. Just fine!" I looked back at my savior and seeing that he was blushing from his neck to the roots of his hair red hair. I looked closer and I realized that his hair and face were indistinguishable. 

But I was too angry to stare at them and spun around to look for the insolent fiend who dared call me idiot. I was getting piqued, after all that's happened in the past and my searing knowledge after coming out on top in my boarding school, I WAS NO DUNCE! He was suddenly standing an arms length from me, glaring at me when I had my back to him. He might be tall but after having 4 brothers more than a foot and a ½ taller than I am I was not as easily intimidated. I tilted my head to get a better look at him. I felt the sun shine on my face momentarily blinding me, but when I looked up, I saw the look of shock come across his features. And glancing at his features I was astonished too. He was damn good-looking, comely at most you'd call him beautiful. Instinctively, I stared after his eyes… my father said you could tell a person's weakness from just looking at their eyes, it was a window to their souls. What I saw wasn't comforting. His eyes were ice blue, deadly it seemed. I saw challenge and anger mixing in those depths. My breath was caught in my throat, aside from my father's lavender-like eyes, his Antarctic cool blue's were amazing, to the best extent , fantastic.

j j j HARUKO j j j 

I could see the pretty girl look at Rukawa and Rukawa equally stare at the girl. They looked as if they were locked in each other's gazes. I didn't like this… It's as if they were long lost lovers finally seeing each other again and hungry for just the sight of each other. Sakuragi who was next to me seemed surprised at the reaction that was coming out of the girl and Rukawa. They seemed on a world among themselves as they continued to stare at each. I've never seen Rukawa pay so much attention to one person before, well except when he was fighting with Sakuragi.

They kept staring on and I noticed that a crowd was gathering. Then suddenly, a male voice hollered, "Oi Sakuragi, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako what are you doing there?"

§ § § RYOUTA§ § § 

This year maybe I'll confess yet again to my Aya-chan. 

I was walking towards school, thinking of this year's basketball team. It's going to be hard filling Gori's shoes, the fact that it was probably 4 sizes bigger than mine wasn't the problem. But it is a fact that he's a great captain to us, and with him and Mitsui gone, it's gonna be hard to play on the same level.

The only good thing I can see now is that Aya-chan's there to guide us. Beautiful Aya-chan, she's perfection personified. With her curly brown hair and expressive eyes, and her skill with basketball, I just wish she were mine.

I remember Hanamichi tell me to keep trying. 

but, be real, would you take that advice from someone who had been dumped 50 times? 

Sometimes I'm such a close friend to Aya-chan and I know that she thinks of me as friend. HOW I WISH IT COULD BE MORE THAN THAT!

I saw my beloved Aya-chan stare at Rukawa. I gazed at their direction and saw Hanamichi and Haruko were there too. "Oi Sakuragi, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako what are you doing there?" I hollered. They all looked at me, including Rukawa, as if I was from Mars.

§ § § AYAKO§ § § 

I walked out the door wand was greeted by the sun shining on my face. I felt my shoulders sag… _What a relief to get out of that house! _

I had to get bad thoughts out of my mind. I can't keep thinking negatively, after all, my life still ahead of me. I can't let myself be bitter for being who I am and wanting things I can't have, like a normal family. Of course, there's an exception of love, I'm never gonna fall for someone.

As I walked the street at the front of the school, I suddenly saw a familiar face. It was Rukawa, he seemed to be arguing with a girl… that girl… she seems familiar… I wonder… Of course! Anzai-sensei!

Before classes started Anzai sensei called me to him. I asked what was it, he gave me a picture of an almost perfect picture of a beautiful girl "Ayako, that's the daughter of my niece, she's going to Shohoku after this, and I'd like you to help her get things through." He sighed then continued, "I would've ask Haruko because she's in the same year as her but I think she'd be more comfortable with you." He said "Her father was an old student of mine and I'd bet she's a better basketball player now. She was here a year before you came to Shohoku and I saw her play. Her mama told me that she didn't care as much for basketball after her father died and, well…" He quickly explained to me the situation and I fell back sympathizing with the girl. Poor her!

But that was over a week ago, and when I saw her collide, fly and fall in one swift instant and now as she looked at Rukawa head on, I think, this girl can take care of herself.


	2. Revelations: Past to Present

****

REVELATIONS:PAST TO PRESENT

After painstakingly writing and re-writing this chapter in between watching tele-novellas on t.v. ~Hey, I'm a big fan of Carlos Miguel and Cecilia) I've finally reached the end of endurance where the next step is just to hang myself. But don't celebrate yet, I just changed my mind.

Okay, this is going to be stupidly sentimental, otherwise it's maudlin. I don't even know why I bother, so sue me… hold that thought, I really don't have money… just your comments then.

BTW: Thanks to icko14 and angel007 for your reviews. I'm practically jumping up and down with joy, just high enough to reach the ceiling! Thanks!!!!! 

© © © ZOE© © © 

"Are you from outer space or something?!?" I shouted

A heavy weight sank on my shoulders, my heart beating erratically. Anger surged through my veins. It felt released after all this time. The sadness, emptiness of all these months seemed to break free.

Damn it! I promised myself not to break! After all this time of playing it cool, not getting mad with Akira, mom, Ady… Raphael! I have to shatter my calm. I can't take this abuse anymore, the burden of not speaking out, of hiding it all. I have to let go "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!?!"

© © © RUKAWA© © © 

I was momentarily snapped out of my gaze at the girl's face when I heard Miyagi's shout. I didn't realize that I've been staring at her so intently. The truth was that I was really angry with her but when she looked at me….. Her face conveyed anger also, but at that moment it was a face of beauty, near perfection. Her lips were blood red and didn't seem to have any cosmetics on, her nose was a button shaped and nicely molded into the right contour, but it was her eyes that held me… Someone told me before, I think it was my mom, that a person's eyes can never be black, they're just dark brown. But as I brazenly gazed down those eyes. They were black, as immensely black and almond shaped; colored like her hair yet it was without a trace of brown, blue or any other eye color possible. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off hers. But then Miyagi shouted, and I snapped back to reality. I heard her call him a person from outer space. I smiled inside.

But as she turned he black eyes to mine she shouted " And who the hell are you calling me stupid!?!?!"

I looked at her with her cheeks all huffed out and turning pink, looking indignant. She looked cute. Huh?!?! What the hell was I thinking? This was the girl who ruined my bike! And I told her just that! "You could've watched were you were going." I muttered.

But when I said that, I was surprised I never speak in "full sentences" as the others would say. But I had to, I felt indignant that she could treat me like this.

"It goes both ways you know. Maybe you were the one who wasn't watching were you were going and maybe that's why you collided to me" she shouted. I looked at her, a feeling of shock coursing through me; no one has ever defied me as much as before, most females were just content when I answered in my monosyllabic grumbles. ~But of course, she didn't know that) 

Man! She knew how to hit the bone didn't she "You insolent little……." My voice was drowned out by the school bell's sound and I quickly realized that I'd probably be late for class. I was never as concerned before but class time is sleeping time. I looked around and the people who crowded us before looking at what appeared to be a fight quickly dispersed to the call of classes. I looked at her, thought for a second, I had to say something so I mustered my best retort for situations like this, it never failed me.

"Later", 

Then I turned around and headed for class.

§ § § AYAKO § § § 

I looked at Rukawa's retreating back and then turned my gaze to the girl. I saw a trickle of emotion flood Rukawa's face as he sparred with the girl. And with that, for a guy with an Antarctic demeanor a trickle of emotion is a damn large Noah-like flood.

HMMMMM…. What was her name again? Zara….? No, it was Zo—something… _Zoinkers? Oh yeah Ayako, brilliant! And who in the right mind would name their child **that**?! _Stupid voice… but what… oh yeah, now I remember!

"Oi, Zoe!" She turned around and looked at me and I stared. She's not bad! Good-looking though. Too bad she didn't hit it off with Rukawa, I felt myself grin, they're going to see a lot of each other while she's in Shohoku.

© © © ZOE© © © 

Someone called me. I turned around and so a pretty girl with brown curly hair and eyes. "Uh, hi! Who are you?"

I didn't notice her around. Probably because I kept looking at that brainless guy. I wondered how she knew my name?

"You can call me Ayako" she said then smiled.

"Oi, Ayako, who's that your with?" someone asked.

I turned and saw a average curly brown haired guy, and if I'm not mistaken, he has an ear stud on, made me think of my own 'extra' piercing the upper shell of my ear. He was walking with my fiery haired savior and the pretty girl I noticed before. Then I remembered, at the heat of the moment I called him an alien.

"Oi, this is Anzai grandniece" Ayako looked then pointed at me. "Trouvel, Zoe"

"Hi!" feeling suddenly shy. In my present situation, my mind being complicated by other things, I might have not said anything. But I still have to act like my old self, even if it kills me. 

I looked at them and smiled. " Sorry, about that awhile ago." Looking at the guy with the ear stud and conjured up my most endearing smile, yet still feeling it's fake. He smiled back . "No problem, boy, you were something when you told off Rukawa." I felt my cheeks get hotter as I thought of that outburst. I really didn't mean to blow up like that, but I was just venting off steam. 

Ayako then looked at me and said, "That over there is Ryouta Miyagi." She said while pointing to the guy with the pierced ear. Next to him was my savior, I looked at him and assessed that he was more than a foot taller than my small 5 feet frame. But he looked handsome nonetheless. I wonder what his name is?

"That is Sakuragi Hanamichi." Ayako replied to my thoughts. I looked at her and realized that I've been staring at him so intently. I smiled, then noticed the girl with the coffee colored hair and asked directly to her " And what's your name?" 

I didn't get my answer quickly for she was looking at me with mild annoyance that made me think for a second. She seemed to snap out of it enough to tell me her name "Haruko" she said with a soft voice. Why was she annoyed with me? I smiled in hopes it'll erase her annoyance with me.

Then Ayako spoke up, " Anyway we gotta hurry, but Ryouta, I wanted to tell you we're classmates this year. And Sakuragi, you, Rukawa, Haruko and Zoe here will be classmates too!" she spoke rather enthusiastically and winked at Hanamichi. I grinned. Then with the sudden feeling of welcome, I felt a little overwhelmed, and cautious. Then I said, the famous last word of that RUKAWA "Later." Leaving them behind.

j j j HARUKOj j j 

I saw Trouvel and Ayako walk towards the building. I don't know why but it bothers me to remember the first incident that happened to her in this school. It will certainly be fascinating for her to learn in her first day how the intricacies of aviation. 

She certainly seemed nice enough, but I didn't like the way she looked at Sakuragi, like he was a god on earth or something. But it has merit though, Sakuragi is one great guy… No that's wrong, Sakuragi's one great person. I mean, why should I think of him as a guy? 

Quickly I looked at Sakuragi and Ryouta then said "Well, shall we get on with our classes then." And gave a smile. Sakuragi glanced at me and said "Sure Haruko-san!" and gave me a large smile. When I think of all the times we've talked and practiced with each other, I feel as though we've bonded in a sense. 

"Well I gotta go to class! See you later! And since your classmates with that spitfire over there, warn her 'bout fox-face okay?" Miyagi smiled and went off.

Suddenly I was standing outside the school gates with Sakuragi and I felt unusually uncomfortable. We walked in silence mostly which was odd since Sakuragi always entertained me with his monologues. I looked up at him, and asked "Why are you so quiet?" He looked at me, I saw a faint rose color rise up his cheeks and he replied " I was thinking of Trouvel." I looked at him faintly realizing that I was feeling a little irritated. What was that girl to him anyway? I knew I shouldn't be feeling like this, it's like I'm feeling something akin to jealousy over boyfriend. But no, no, no, no, no, no, it couldn't be that. Maybe I just thought she might steal Sakuragi away as my friend. I don't know but inside I felt calling myself 'liar'. 

Thinking all that I couldn't meet his eyes when I asked " Why?" Sakuragi looked down on me and I saw something in his eyes, it was concern, like Takenori when I was hurt or bruised from playing too much, then Sakuragi gave a vague reply "There was something in her smile that didn't quite seem like a smile." I looked at him, we were nearing our classroom, but I couldn't fathom what he was talking about. I looked at my watch, not really seeing it, but reading that we've been leisurely walking for 15 minutes, but I couldn't quite comprehend what the time meant, as Sakuragi's vague replies keep swirling in my head. He must've seen my confused expression and smiled in his usual audacious manner "Don't worry about it Haruko-san, I'm just reading into something too much" he said. " We neared the classroom to see two corners on opposite ends at the back of the classroom filled with boys and girls. At the right side were in I suspect there's a chair a huddle of boys were surrounding someone, and on the opposite end a huddle of girls which I realized some were not from our class thronged together and giggling excitedly. Given this situation, I was quite curious, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?   


j j j SAKURAGIj j j 

As Haruko and I entered the classroom, I still couldn't help speculate about Trouvel…she looked heartbreakingly sad but I suspect she looked like that only to me. She smiled and all and she was angry with Rukawa the whole time but even when she'd been dropped at me, and I saw her face, analyzing the lovely curves of her cheek and the bloom on her face, there had been something there, something in her eyes, that made me think of someone lost.

I must've been thinking for a while and quite suddenly I noticed the surroundings of the room. There was a clump of boys and a clump of girls at either side of the back corner. I looked questioningly at Haruko and I could see that she was also interested in the intriguing sight before us. Then I spotted Yohei he was sitting apart from them in the middle of the classroom in his sitting looking amused at all of the commotion. I quickly walked over to Yohei; he seemed to notice me and yelled " Oi, Hanamichi!" and he grinned. I asked him "What the hell is going on around here?" still grinning he replied, "That over there in the swarm of girls is Rukawa." He pointed at the left corner of the room beside the window and I could practically feel that Kitsune Otoko is sleeping in the eye of that huddle of girls. But still what about the other side? As if sensing my forthcoming question "And that over there is the girl you saved." I was somewhat pleased that she was here but I really couldn't see her while all those idiots surrounded her. My eyesight couldn't reach to where she was since there were those idiots surrounding her. 

I really would like to talk to her.

© © © RUKAWA© © © 

What the hell?!? 

Sitting here in the chair half lying on the desk I felt a challenge. It was like the time when another player would challenge me, my skill, my knowledge of basketball. It may sound melodramatic but I loved those challenges. I loved to WIN in those challenges. But that's in basketball, this is different. DAMN, I can't sleep. Even right now I can't feel what surrounds me. I could only remember that girl. 

She's a challenge. 

She even managed to make me speak in a complete sentence, an impossible feat. Why is it that I feel this way? I know the answer, I can't even believe I asked. It's because she actually treated me with contempt, and she was angry with me! She wasn't like the other people who were all in awe of me, egotistically speaking.~But it's the truth ain't it) I can't fully comprehend but this felt like a challenge, but was I going to risk it? Stupid question, I knew I was.

Realizing that I felt like skipping this class. I raised my head to look at sudden darkness. What the….? 

"RUKAWA , we are so honored to have you as our classmate!" I looked up and saw that those girls were surrounding me again. Don't they have anything better to do? Without bothering to talk to them I stood up and something caught my eye. God! And every time they surround me I keep having these delusions that I've suddenly become blind. 

At the opposite end that I was sitting, there was a throng of guys surrounding in what I perceive is a person. I couldn't help wondering who that was… I looked around and saw Hanamichi with one of his guntai, he seemed to be pointing at the side opposite mine with the herd of guys. I don't know why, but perhaps I wanted to pry a little, I was a bit curious as to who was being surrounded by those guys. I lazily walked towards them. Something felt strange. I realized I was fully awake. Maybe it was because of that girl… NAH!

I reached Sakuragi since we weren't exactly best of buddies I kept it brief "Who's there?" I said. Sakuragi smirked at me and said in his usual brainless way "Oi Kitsune Otoko, don't you know?" 

Idiot, I wouldn't be asking if I knew, would I? 

I didn't bother to ask him that and planning to saunter of myself to the rooftop then Sakuragi said something unnerving, "It's your sparring partner, Fox head. I wouldn't advice you going there unless you want us to witness a fight again?"

I did not want to delve into a fight again with Sakuragi. _I've had too much practice on our training sessions_. Instead I focused my sight on the group. Usually people were shy with the opposite sex but I suppose these guys were exceptions. I didn't want to ask any further but my mild curiosity must've won over my need to suppress sudden urges, "Why?" I asked to Yohei. I couldn't help but be irritated when I said those words that I felt a twinge of resentment. "Ayako-san introduced her a while ago, you probably didn't hear because of those giggling girls surrounding you, I guess guys seem to be taken to her." He said. I couldn't prod anymore and I was glad when Sakuragi asked "What did you think of her Yohei" I looked at Sakuragi and thought there was a note of concern in his voice. I wonder why. Did he like her? More importantly did she like him? Hell, I shouldn't be thinking this…

Yohei looked at Sakuragi for a moment and then at me and then at Sakuragi, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. Then he said "She reminded me of you." I quickly turned a hooded gaze at Sakuragi, What did that mean? 

I remembered her face from when we were arguing. She looked as if I destroyed something precious and that I must pay. I don't know. 

I wanted to analyze what I've been thinking when the class adviser came in.

j j j HARUKOj j j 

I saw the class assemble as the teacher came in. But I couldn't quite get it out of my head what I saw earlier. It was funny! With Zoe I mean. I guess it's the price for being beautiful like her. Maybe I'm a bit envious, but the attention she was getting from those guys! 

I do wonder though how it is being ogled at by a lot of people. I was glad when I saw Sakuragi and Rukawa not among those who were foolishly looking at her, it wasn't that I was concerned for Sakuragi or anything, I just don't think he's right for her! He should be more interested in a girl who understands his thoughts!

But I don't think Zoe even noticed! Although, the groupies that were intently drooling at the sight of her were much more organized than the Rukawa fanatics… I mean they didn't come too close to her. But, well, she is quite pretty… I wonder what Sakuragi thinks of her. I mean… not because , not because I'm jealous or anything, I mean I know she's beautiful and all… but…

"Good Morning" I heard the teacher say. 

We all stood up and greeted the teacher.

"Take your seats." The teacher said, then looked around, "Ms. Trouvel will you please stand up." All of us, the whole class, looked at Zoe. Matsui dryly told me Ayako introduced her a while ago. I didn't think Trouvel noticed though. She seemed distracted. From the fight maybe… In a case she stood now smiling, I looked around and saw most of the people in the class were gaping at her. I don't know why but I snuck a glance at Sakuragi… He seemed to analyze her. He was intently gazing at her and I saw a flash of concern in his eyes… Why though? Did he think she was still hurt from her fall? She shouldn't be! After all Sakuragi saved her! If she's hurt it's probably her fault anyway! ~Attention: Haruko has turned evil… ~^_^)

OH MY! What am I saying? I'm being cruel to her… But I just can't believe Sakuragi would pay that much attention to her.

"Thank you sir. I am honored to be in Shohoku High this year and I hope that I am welcome." I heard Zoe say. She was smiling… but there was something missing in that smile… maybe it should have a little more mirth or something. I looked around and saw that most of the guys didn't see anything lacking from her. From my view, they're openly drinking at the sight of her smiling and blushing. ~SIGH) the price of beauty I suppose, and probably allure. Though her smile lacks mirth, it was polite and perfect, each and every way.

"Since this is the first day, she will not be joining regular class today, instead she will be escorted by a fellow classmate, also to be excused, and roam around the campus touring her to the landmarks, an orientation of sorts." He said, and then continued, "May I have a volunteer?"

j j j SAKURAGIj j j 

"May have a volunteer?" the teacher asked. I scanned the room and saw almost all of the class's male population went up. Almost all meant Rukawa didn't raise his—probably to tired, or with just my luck, it could be injured! HEHEHEH 

Then glancing around, even Youhei was raising his hand. For a guy who was so off hand earlier, he sure is showing a lot of enthusiasm.

I fixed my eyes on Trouvel. She seemed a little uncomfortable but still… she's smiling. I'll have to volunteer!

© © © RUKAWA© © © 

I looked around.

How come everyone wants to volunteer for that spitfire?… Well she is pretty I suppose. 

I took a quick glimpse at the class. Majority of the guys here are raising their hands. It's probably because the girl's… well… pretty. I mean she's a baka, but I'd love to even the score with her somehow.

**Bboom**

WHAT THE…?!? Collective thumps of the guys' hands being placed back on their desk chairs was extremely audible. What was going on here?!? Hey, Yohei is still raising his hand! No, that can't be it. I'm confused. 

Then I saw the reason why.

j j j HARUKOj j j 

Sakuragi stood up and raised his hand. Now that may not seem much if it was any ordinary guy… But Sakuragi…

I saw that almost all of the people that raised their hands previously, put their hands down. Why did Sakuragi want to pay so much attention to her anyway? 

I don't know, but I didn't like Sakuragi doing this. It's because he's my friend and I don't want him to get his hopes up. I mean she is a beautiful girl and all. Many guys like her already. She'd be no match for Sakuragi. And with her height I don't think she cares much for basketball.

I stopped my train of thoughts. Why the heck was I putting the girl down. I mean she's new here. I know nothing of her. And she seems nice, guarded though. Maybe it's just because Sakuragi's nice and he doesn't have any real feelings for her. DARN! Why the heck am I bothered? Why do I care?

I observed the class. Most of the guys that put their hands down looked like they were forming a cold sweat across their foreheads. I smiled inwardly. Sakuragi's height is a match to his temper, and in a class were his bullying and fighting prowess from Junior High is well stamped---not exactly stamped, more like bored into by a very large drill--- into people's minds, they were afraid, they were still very, very afraid. Only most people didn't know that Sakuragi is a gentle person in some cases. I saw Yohei still had his hand up. He wasn't scared of Sakuragi, not a bit. What a pair they make!

I saw the teacher cringing at the thought of Sakuragi being the volunteer. He quickly transferred his gaze towards Yohei, thinking he was the less evil of the lot. I thought he was going to say Yohei's name when Zoe said "May I have Sakuragi as my tour guide Sir?" 

I looked at her, transfixed. She wanted Sakuragi as an orientation partner?

§ § § RYOUTA § § § 

I looked at Aya-chan, captivated by her ethereal yet strong beauty. Class hasn't really started yet and Aya-chan just came in. Probably from bringing the new student. Who was she anyway? Aya-chan said that she was Anzai sensei's grandniece. How come I haven't seen her before. Maybe I should ask Aya-chan… And then she'll talk to me! I love the way she speaks, even if it's in a shouting voice. SIGH She's the perfect woman…

§ § § AYAKO§ § § 

"Oi, Miyagi" 

I looked at Ryouta and he was blushing again. I never know what to do when he's around!

I know that he likes me. It's no kept secret---I mean, all of the basketball team members tease me and Miyagi. Especially Sakuragi, that guy has no silent bone in his body! I have to keep hitting him from my paper fan so that he'll stop embarrassing Miyagi and I. I keep on getting mad because of their teasing, but isn't it all my fault?

"Yes Aya-chan?" Miyagi looked at me with what I always thought were puppy dog eyes. He looked… well... sweet—and cute at that! 

"What do you think of Trouvel?" Immediately his eyes lost it's puppy dog appeal and he looked sort of serious. I wonder why? Did he know about Zoe? Did he suspect why she was here? "Why so serious all of a sudden?" I smiled and asked in what I hope was a teasing voice. If he knew about Trouvel's family status it would probably be big trouble. 

"I don't know. But you seem concerned about her and I…" I looked at him waiting for his sentence to finish he looked at me wearing another one of his blushes and repeated "You seem concerned about her so I became concerned too" and grinned a shy boyish grin at me. I felt my heart flutter at the sight of his smile, even more so when I heard he was concerned just because I was concerned. No questions asked. But I can't get that sentimentality get to me. 

"It's not concern or anything. But Anzai-sensei told me she was a Point Guard and since I know that's your are of expertise…" I let my sentence trail of, not really wanting to reveal anymore of her history. Anzai-sensei told me that if anybody asked about her to just reveal some of her history. HE said she wouldn't really like it that much if everybody knew and other people wouldn't too. 

"She's small, so that's probably in favor of her if she uses her height to her best advantage" Miyagi said abruptly cutting me off my thoughts. I had to smile the way he said it. Almost everybody, most especially Sakuragi, teased him about his height. And the way he described Trouvel and that it's an advantage beings small, well, it was on the point of being defensive.

He saw the smile creeping from my mouth and without delay he sort of put on a pout on his face. "Why Aya-chan? You're not in favor of her height?" He asked. But I know what his real question is--- aren't I in favor of his height? I just laughed it off. I can't tell him what I think of that --- of him—no matter what.

j j j SAKURAGIj j j 

I looked at Zoe as we walked across the hallways. We just got out of the classroom after she deftly pointed out to the teacher that she'd be more comfortable having me as a guide to her at school than anyone else. It had been funny because I knew the teacher really didn't want me as her guide. I may act like an idiot at times ~as Rukawa says a lot), and the teacher might think this of me also, but I know that having other guys—even Yohei—as her tour guide wouldn't do much good. After all even if some the gangs and bullies here have subsided, a lot of them are still prowling around and maybe cutting classes. At least if any of them are still in the school, I'd be sure to protect her. I grinned at myself, I may be an overbearing guy, boasting and bragging all the time, but I know my limitations and my skills enough so that five guys will still be no match for me. 

Guiding her through different rooms, floors and labs while making small talk on the degrees of hiding spaces in the school. She was an energetic sprite as she told me that she always has to find hiding places for herself if ever she gets in trouble. But as I laughed, I glanced at her waif-like face and doubted if she could so much as make a teacher frown at something she did. She had the kind of face that could lure you easily into forgiving her for any punishment. Her boundless enthusiasm when talking to me and making silly comments about flying elephants and marching dwarfs made me laugh for quite sometime, and she had this cute little way of wrinkling her nose when she disapproved of something I said, like when I told her about the potential harrasment she might encounter in this school.

"Oh, Sakuragi-san, I wouldn't mind about that." She said pointedly. I couldn't believe the ease she was taking this when she really should be thinking of someone to protect herself, and when I told her she laughed. I asked her why and she just gave another wrinkling nose gesture and said that she might already have someone in mind.

"Arigato, Sakuragi-kun." Zoe suddenly said. I looked at her smiled and replied "For what…?" She looked up, and when I saw her eyes I found something disturbing. For the first time I toured her, her eyes conveyed a much deeper emotion than the buoyancy she displayed when we talked. "For just volunteering" she told me. I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted to say something offhand or maybe something Yohei would call Tensai Replies, but I couldn't tell her any of the two kinds because she didn't wait for me to reply. "Where is the basketball court Sakuragi?" she asked. "Why do you want to go there?" I suspiciously answered her back. Is she a basketball player? Then quickly I remembered her stature. I was practically a foot taller and ½ than her. But the again… Miyagi isn't really that tall is he…? J "Just going to ponder on some things." Then she gave me a smile. Once I saw her smile, I remembered Yohei's words--- _She reminded me of you_--- What the hell did I remind when he saw her? She was soft, girly—not at all like me, I'm quite manly!-- and one look at her eyes told me, she was lost too. I decided not to ask her anything she didn't want to tell me. I can't pry on other people's business because somehow I knew that she'd need space. Even if I sometimes don't, I know when to back off. 

I told her to follow me and led her across the school to where the indoor court is found. I had to smile at the memory that flitted across my mind , Haruko teaching me how to dunk the ball and me-- hitting my head. Even if I made the blunder Haruko still praised me, and I know that anything I accomplish in basketball will be because of her. "Why are you grinning all of a sudden?" Trouvel asked. I felt that my cheeks were warm and I must be blushing right now. I can't tell her that I was thinking of Haruko right there. I didn't know why but maybe she'll tease me, or worse ask me why. "Nothing, Nothing. You know just thinking about basket ball"

"You play?" She asked. 

I felt myself flush at the question. I felt piqued. Maybe, I got a little offended… ok I got offended a lot at her question. I mean given that I'm tall and have quick reflexes--- I did save her from a very hurting bottom earlier--- why didn't she think I'm basketball playing material. Then I heard her laugh, and for a time I thought that it was somehow a laugh of release, not of amusement. "You play." She said, more of a statement now than a question. I had to beam at her when she said that. She probably saw that I was hurt by her question and quickly revised it. I peered down at her. She was pretty, very pretty actually. But her looks were no match to Haruko's simple but angelic beauty. It's not that she doesn't have angelic looks or anything, she does. But my mind tends to always side with Haruko's since I'm, well, in love with her. As we slid the door open and walked in, I felt adrenalin course through my veins. Maybe before, when I first started playing, I only did it for Haruko. But after that I did it for just the fun of it. The thrill of it, the knowledge that your actually doing something productive. Basketball is fun. Well… as long as you don't get hit by a gorilla man or a paper fan that seems to appear out of nowhere.

I saw Zoe take of her shoes. With that, I was surprised, most people outside the basketball team didn't take of their shoes and just walked right along, but she did. She walked around and went to the cart were all the basketballs were. She got one and dribbled it with her right hand and then her left. She stopped then looked at me while holding the ball with just one hand, the way Haruko said was a mark of a basketball player. She had such smaller hands than mine and she could hold the ball that way. "Do you play?" I asked her. She just grinned then walked to the other half of the court, to the free throw line, dribbled the ball a few times then, much to my surprise, made a perfect free throw shot. I could hear the ball swishing through the net as she made her shot.

"I play." She said then smiled at me.

I couldn't help it but I was a bit mystified by that free throw shot. Ok, I admit I'm envious. How could I, a taller, broader and a tensai at basketball, not shoot like that?!? 

© © © ZOE© © © 

"Did Anzai-sensei teach how to play?" Sakuragi asked. 

I thought for a moment. Should I answer his question truthfully or maybe I'll just fudge it up and say that his coach was the one who taught me. 

I just smiled then and said "No." I looked at Sakuragi and asked him "Who taught you how to play?" I knew the best way to avoid answering any question was to ask another, and I really didn't want to divulge in who taught me to play.

"GORILLA." Sakuragi said. I saw his eyes light up with humor. 

I, was undoubtedly, confused, "A gorilla, an African anthropoid ape, with massive body and limbs, long arms and tusklike canine teeth, taught you how to play?" I asked. Then he laughed, "If you put it that way, it might be true." He then placed his forefinger on his temple, looking like he was pondering something, "Come to think of it, if it wasn't for his sister…" he grinned.

He then stood up straightly looked at me in the eye and asked "This is a long story, are you sure you want to ask?" Why not, there's nothing to lose in him telling his story. I shrugged and just said "Go on…" He looked at me and smiled yet again. He walked to the corner of the court and sat down, I walked over with him, sat, with my legs stretched out in front of me and my ankles crossed. He began talking then "Do you remember Haruko?" I thought for a while… It was the auburn haired girl that was with us in the _event _this morning. "The pretty one, straight brow hair, nice round eyes. Quite charming features actually." After I described whom I thought of as Haruko, I saw Sakuragi blush yet again this time a little timidly and shyly. He didn't look at me when he explained that Haruko was the one who influenced him in playing basketball, and that the 'Gori' that Sakuragi was talking about was Haruko's brother. He seemed fond for them both but I noticed that he always blushes whenever Haruko's name is suddenly mentioned."You like her don't you?" I suddenly asked. Then I felt like I should shut my mouth for asking such a question. It isn't like me to snoop in other people's lives. I looked at him then said "Sorry for asking, you shouldn't answer if you don't want to. It's just that you barely explained in detail the How's and the Why's so I …" I let my sentence trail off, amused that I'm lying. I wasn't really interested that much on the Why's and the How's he came in the basketball club, but if he is in love with Haruko. I didn't know why I placed such an interest, maybe because more than once I tried matchmaking with Ady and his erratic attitude and noticed the subtle change in his attitude when he falls in love with the person I picked, and from the look on Sakuragi's face maybe he won't be the loud mouthed boy Ayako told me a while ago that he was and be a little bit more… mature. 

I peered at him and he turned around to face me. "You noticed then?" he asked. "How could I not? From the first time I saw you look at her this morning you blushed beet red." Then suddenly livened I pulled my hair back, scrunched my face a bit and tried to imitate Sakuragi "I'm Sakuragi and I blush every time Haruko's around, and I can't tell her I like her" masking my voice to match his deep tone. We both laughed then. Then I saw that still he had that blush on. Was I like that with Raphael? "You don't know how right on track you are." Sakuragi said, "Right on track?" I inquired. "I like her, maybe even love her. But she loves somebody else." 

"HUH?"

He smiled and asked "What?" 

"I'm not following you here. I think you left a lot of details for me to be analyzing this…" I said. 

__

I think his situation is a lot more complicated than I imagined.

"We met on my first day of school." He said. I looked at him and he seemed to drift off, like he was really imagining the first day of school playing before his eyes. He then told me how he got dumped yet again by another girl and how his guntai laughed at him and mad bets over him over and over again. "Guntai?" I asked. "My army, as other people call it are my closest friends. Moustache bound Sauichiro, weasel Yuji, fat, plump and overly obese Anozumi, and my best friend Yohei" I looked at him confused, so I asked " If they're your friends why do they laugh at you and make bets over you?" "That's our way of friendship. If we annoy each other over some things, we're not going to have time to feel sorry for ourselves." He smiled, and then he looked sad, as if passing over a very poignant memory. "It may seem wrong to you, or for everyone else, but it helps at times." Then he looked me steadily in the eye and said "Their my friends." With finality. 

Then I remembered what he first said, so I looked at him inquiringly "Dumped again…" I let my sentence trail of, making him decide whether or not to continue. 

He looked glum all of a sudden and said, " I've been dumped over 50 times you know…"

WHAT!?!? I mean okay maybe he wasn't the cutest guy but surely someone… As if sensing my thoughts he uttered "I'm not like this you know." 

"What?"

"I'm not that open to anybody. I'm loud, rowdy, bullish—especially if I really like the person I get nervous and act differently. And if you'd ask any random person they'd probably say you should stay the hell away from me."

"What?!?" I asked incredulous.

He laughed. "Look I may not look it but if you'd like to see how I am, you should observe me with Yohei." Then continued " So there I was being dumped yet again, and guess who she dumped me for?" I couldn't guess that so I just said " I give up, who did she dump you for?" He seemed embarrassed by it because he blushed an even deeper shade of red and wouldn't look me in the eye. Then he whispered something incoherent, as if really embarrassed by it, I couldn't hear him so I practically shouted "WHAT?" 

" A basketball player."

"No Way!?!?" I said dubiously.

"Yes Way." He then grinned at me.

" So you got into basketball to impress that girl and you met Haruko and forgot all about that girl and decided you like Haruko instead. Is that it?" I asked

"Iie." He said. "I was trying to be a 'SPORTSMAN' and …" He told me how he and Haruko met, how he didn't know a thing about basketball, when he said that I practically blew his ear of when I yelled "NO WAY!!" 

"Yes way." He replied casing his ears.

"But your built, your energy, your speed, and, **damn it**, YOUR HEIGHT!" I said almost frantically and raising my arms as if to gesture his mistake.

"Alright, alright. I should've been a player before. Happy?" he voiced out. He was fully grinning now, and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

I felt myself flush as I realized I'd gone 'CRAZY' on him. "Sorry." I looked at him pleadingly in the eye "It's just that, I never had the height when I played and your built. I expect that anyone with your physique, which is clearly a basketball player's one, would grab the chance at playing."

"Well you may be small, but remember the guy you called an alien?"

"Yes…"

"He's a player too."

I scrutinized what he said, then retorted "Yeah, but he is still taller than me."

"Well Ayako is taller than Miyagi but that doesn't stop him from liking her."

"Huh? What has Ayako got to do with this" I asked, surprised at the sudden switch of topic.

"Miyagi is shorter than Ayako but that doesn't stop him from liking her. Just like you, you shouldn't let your height, or anything else for that matter, stop you in anything."

I pondered a moment on what he said. I guess what he said is true, but I didn't continue playing basketball because I got over the fact that I'm small, Ady & Andrew convinced me that I could play. 

"Wise words coming from what Ayako said as a silly person." I said

"I have my moments, you know." He looked down and silently whispered. I didn't know if I was to hear that or not but I heard it and I didn't know what to make of it.

"So what happened?" I asked willing for him to go on.

"Haruko saw me and my built and recommended me to the basketball club. Then I found out that she already signed me up and that her brother was the team captain" he glanced at me then said "the team captain was the gorilla I was talking about. He remarkably resembles one, down to the built and height that he has.

After that I found out that Haruko is in love with someone else"

"WAIT WAIT!!!" I yelled, I have to think, the captain, is he….? But suddenly realizing something, I looked him straight in the eye and said "There something your leaving out again…"

"What?" he asked.

"You're not telling me what you felt when you saw Haruko." I simply replied.

He looked at me and confessed "I don't think it's such a good idea"

"Why"

"You wouldn't want me rambling here, would you?"

I sighed, exasperated "Look I haven't enjoyed talking this much since I came to Japan." He looked at me inquiringly so I quickly put in "Don't ask about that yet" I warned. "It's just that I haven't talked to anyone this much and I feel like you could be one of my friends. Which is maybe a lot to say since I choose my friends, and I give my loyalty to them till the end."

My words might've sounded arrogant. But looking at Sakuragi's face, I knew that he realized that my loyalty is an honest thing I'm offering.

"What does this have to do with me telling you how I feel for Haruko, I just fell for her that's that." He arrogantly replied.

I couldn't blame him that much. "I know I have no right in asking personal questions…" I said and looked at him straight in the eye "but for once, I know you might not understand this, but I don't feel lonely." He gazed at me with his brown eyes. I didn't expect him to understand, but when I saw his eyes I saw understanding, comprehension and… kindness and never pity.

"She saw me in the hallway…" and then he began to recall what happened. I was a bit fascinated. I first thought that it was a superficial thing, that he only liked Haruko for the damsel in distress she seemed to portray, or rather a homebody female, a housewife. But as he talked about how she talked to him, apologized and taught him the wonders of being an athlete, I came to admire her and realized that Sakuragi liked her, he may even love her for that matter.

"So what's the problem?" I asked rather bluntly. 

He looked a little crestfallen, then turned his brown eyes to me and said "I told you she loves somebody else." Then he told me of a guy who was a perfect basketball player graceful moves and with a greater deal of experience in playing than him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you admire the guy." I said a little miffed.

"Super Rookie." He said then continued, "I didn't at first. But he is good. We exchange blows the entire time we practice, even more so at the games. But he's one of the greatest players here in Kanagawa" he said.

"You make it seem as if he's a god. Who is he?"

j j j SAKURAGIj j j 

I smiled at Zoe, I couldn't help it. Talking to her came easily and when she said that tidbit about her loyalty, I felt humbled. Somehow I know her loyalty is steadfast never wavering. And, I don't know but somehow I understand why she needed friends, it was what I felt after my father died. I really didn't want to tell her about how I feel for Haruko but she seemed hurt that I didn't want to tell her, and the look in her eyes conveyed that if I didn't tell her, she'd lose the friend she found in me.

I still gazed at her, with her dark black eyes. She was very pretty, but I can't seem to think of her the way the other guys at class did. Maybe it's because she seemed more of a sister than someone to ogle at, or maybe I'm so into Haruko that she just couldn't compare to me that way. 

Then I remembered her question, _who was the guy Haruko was in love with? _I honestly didn't want to tell her that I admire fox face, but it's true. He's a good player, no questions asked. He's admired by a lot of people, most especially the troupe of idiotic girls who follow him around. And she probably wouldn't tell anyone I told her that. She gave that kind of loyalty, and it sort of the same with Rukawa and basketball. But still, Haruko's in love with him so I'm supposed to hate him right? But I don't, not anymore anyway. I'm just jealous, of the fact that he is better than me and that Haruko's in love with him. 

I suddenly recalled that in the incident this morning she didn't moon over him, in fact, she screamed the hell out him, and now she was asking about him but she didn't know.

"How'd you like the guy you 'bumped' into this morning" I asked. I think I know what her answer will be, probably in negation.

"I didn't" she said. _HAH, I'm a genius after all._

I felt myself grinning from ear to ear. The tone of her voice terse and annoyed.

"What?" she demanded

"Thought so…"

"Thought so what…"

"You're not like the other girls. You're not like Haruko."

She looked at me like I was the biggest idiot on earth and suddenly stammered indignantly "What I know of Haruko is less than approving. From what I hear she's in love with a picture she doesn't even know. A perfect image of a guy who plays basketball and can beat all the odds in the game. She's foolish enough to think that how a person plays is how a person is, good, great fluid. But I think she doesn't really talk to the guy does she?" she then looked at me inquiringly "Never give her up! Otherwise she'll just break her heart from a mirage that may be a glimpse of paradise, but actually an invincible hell. Her dreams are all wrapped around basketball that she immediately falls in love with a 'basketball man'. She may be courageous in some cases, and a very good friend a lot of times. But she's blinded." 

I looked at her, and what I saw wasn't all-comforting. She looked angry, and somehow, I felt as if I touched a nerve.

"I'm sorry Sakuragi." She then whispered. She bent her face down and said "I just don't like comparisons."

I replied "You just retrieved a very bad memory, didn't you?" I darted a glance at her.

"Sort of. Let's just not talk about it."

I looked at her, she looked at me.

I began to smile.

She put out her tongue. 

I smirked, she began to giggle. 

Then finally we burst out laughing. 

Getting a hold of herself she finally said "I don't know why the hell I'm laughing."

"Maybe it's because despite your startling out-of-the-blue outbursts, you find my charming company therapeutic," I said in my usual manner.

She laughed again, until she clutched her stomach and tears rolled from her eyes. She looked at me and smiled after she sobered up "I suppose so." She grinned and said "Sakuragi are you sure those broad shoulders can support that big head of yours?" rather mockingly.

For a while I felt a little indignant, but I knew that she was right. And I act this way for a purpose, so I laughed along with her.

After a while, when we both sobered up and stopped laughing I heard her say " I'm sorry for interrupting you a while ago. Would you care to continue?"

I looked at her curiously, I didn't know what it was that wanted me to tell her, to be her friend. It came as if an instinct. But since I can see no harm to it, why bother curbing that instinct and from the way she talks to me so openly, I'm not going to keep her away.

"She knows." I said

"Knows what?"

"That I like her." I said simply.

"NO WAY." She said in English.

"YES WAY!" I answered her back in English.

That's another thing about her, when she speaks random words in English, she doesn't have that distinct Japanese accent to it, the way it's cropped and all.

"I told her after I got my injury, but she still says that she thinks of me no more than that of a friend and that she's in love with Rukawa. After that I tried to convince her but…" I then caught her biting her lip, listening to every word, "she said that we should just forget the whole incident never happened."

After I told Trouvel that, I suddenly remembered that day. I was finally rid of the back injury and sent off by the hospital with a clean bill of health. Haruko and the whole team were there to greet me, even Rukawa. I asked Haruko for a walk after I said my piece all she could say was '_Oh.'_

Then she began to tell me I was just a really a good friend. I felt the pain seer through me at that moment. Even more so in the following days. I really did like her, she introduced me to a life I might never had have. She was the one who actually ended my gangster days, because she introduced me to basketball. Corny though it seems, I'm a better man because of her, and I wanted to be a better guy for her, simply only for her. But she shot me down. I felt dying right then and there. But Yohei and the others never let me feel sorry for myself, and they cheered me up. But the pain is always there.

"I'm sorry Sakuragi-kun" I felt her hand slipping into mine, a gesture of comfort I suppose.

Then I felt her other had rise up to my face to brush something away. I was suddenly surprised to discover that something were tears.

"Never regret that you confessed Sakuragi." She said softly, slightly squeezing my hand.

"I suppose so. But I regret that I can't be the man she loves, a person she can love."

"I think that right now, you're a person anyone could love. It's just she's blinded by the image that Rukawa conveys. But he couldn't be more handsome than you right?" she said jokingly.

I had to smile at that. She's like all of my friends, attempting to lighten the situation.

"Anyway who is this Rukawa?"

I laughed. I still hadn't told her and she didn't know who Rukawa is! And she said that he couldn't be more handsome than I am, I don't know but for all the girls who followed him, they probably think him more handsome than I am.

"Think" I said.

I then saw a blush creep in her cheeks, she must've remembered Ayako and Miyagi's statements before.

"Rukawa…" I said, for clarification "Is the guy who made you fly."

"the guy who…" she suddenly muttered, then said "the guy that was sleeping while he was biking?" she asked. "Are you sure he's a good player? He seems like an idiot to me." She asked. I heard contempt in her voice, I couldn't help but smirk at that. She's like a perfect girl, pretty and what's more important is that she doesn't like fox face. It's too bad though, my heart's already spoken for.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"No."

"Why so harsh?" I asked. She seems to have hostile feelings over Rukawa and that seems odd, I mean the guy just ran her over.THAT usually happens to everyone.

"He called me an idiot" she said.

"Why be mad over that?" I said, "He calls me an idiot all the time."

I smiled, then grinned, then laughed really loud. I saw Trouvel look at me with annoyance mixed with curiosity.

"WHAT?" she yelled. I liked the sound of her voice though, soothing actually and a little melodious.

"You're the first girl who didn't show any interest for Rukawa."

"You've got to be kidding." She said, not masking her disgust "Why bother over a pretty face?"

"Ahh… So you find him handsome then?" I teased.

I saw her face flush in a deep shade of red, probably embarrassed at what slipped.

"He's got very expressive eyes. But he's a punk, and it's just looks anyway…" She said still blushing and looking down on her lap.

I grinned. After a few minutes that we've talked, I felt closer to her in some ways more than anyone, maybe even Yohei. I didn't know why we talked this much or why we feel this close to each other, but I liked talking to her.

"You forget, he's a great basketball player." I said. Even if Rukawa's my sworn enemy, sometimes I think of him as a friend maybe because of our differences that and the love of the game. And because, I have respect for him as a player and as a person.

"He may be great but I bet he's selfish at the games." Trouvel said.

"He is." I answered. "Well most of the time anyway. But try to befriend him, maybe he'll talk to you."

"Why, can't he talk?" she asked

"He talks. But most of the time his words are limited to _baka, and do'aho. _You really don't have to take it personally though." And then a sudden image popped to my mind, Rukawa and Trouvel together, they'd probably make a very handsome couple, and I told her so "You never know, you might be the person to make him speak and fall in love."

"Don't say that!" she yelled, "I'm not ready for any relationship, ever!" she yelled.

Taken aback, I analyzed what she said, and I thought that there was an underlying reason for what she said, but I won't ask, not yet anyway.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost lunch time! We've been talking for hours here, and I didn't even notice.

I stood up with my right hand still in hers "Let's go. It's time to eat." I said to her. She then stood up gracefully and tightened her grasp. We walked out the door and suddenly she smiled at me, "Thank you for the talk. I hope we can be friends." She said, rather shyly, "Of course." I said then bragging "Who wouldn't want me as a friend?" Then she laughed, but stopped for something caught her eye. I didn't see who it was so I turned around a little. It was Haruko, and she was just stunned standing there looking at us. Her gaze swept over her face then I suddenly remembered something. I felt my face flush at the what she saw. 

Trouvel and I were still holding hands.

j j j HARUKOj j j 

"Haruko…" I looked up and saw Yohei speaking to me.

It was lunch time and I was eating my lunch, or rather trying to eat it. I kept thinking of Sakuragi with Trouvel. I don't know why, but it bothered me that they were together this very minute.

"What is it?" I asked him politely.

"The teacher asked me to find you and tell you that you should got to Hanamichi and Trouvel to tell them it's lunch time. Trouvel's orientation with Hanamichi is supposed to be till lunch and she's supposed to stay in the library after."

"I thought the orientation was for the whole day?" I asked.

"I thought so too. But the teacher told me that it wasn't safe for Hana and Trouvel to be together. He doesn't trust Hana that much you know?" he said with a roguish wink. "You should try the basketball court, maybe Hana decided to divulge in his basketball prowess and as a tensai."

I had to smile at that. I stood up then walked out of thee room and headed for the basketball court. I can't believe how much Hanamichi improved since he started. His plays are much more experienced than his one-year training conveyed. I felt proud of him somehow.

I was nearing the court's entrance and suddenly stopped walking. Two people were emerging from the sliding doors. One was definitely Hanamichi and was the other Trouvel? I looked at them closely enough and what I saw made my heart stop.

They were walking and laughing together. But it wasn't that.

They were holding hands.

§ § § MIYAGI§ § § 

I looked at Aya-chan carefully. Most of the people think that I like her because of her looks but it's more than that. She has a quick mind to her, she's a no-none sense kind of girl and calls on your shit when needed. She's probably a good player and she loves basketball, my sport. It's true that I only entered because of her. But after a while I began to like it, and I have previous training from it. (SIGH)

"Oi Miyagi, aren't you gonna eat your lunch?" someone asked.

When I looked up it was Aya-chan who said that.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks "Not yet." How could I tell her that I couldn't eat because of her.

She dragged a chair nearby and put it in close proximity with mine. She straddled it and placed it right in front of mine. She then looked at me, as if expecting something.

__

Come, Ryoutai think, you must have something to talk about.

"Tell me more of Trouvel" I asked. 

"Are you interested in her Miyagi?" she asked.

I looked at her in the eye and tried to find out if she was tiniest bit jealous. Maybe I hadn't imagined it but her voice conveyed… jealousy? Maybe I'm hoping too much.

"No." I said. As much as I'd like Aya-chan to be jealous, I couldn't lie to her, she is after all the love of my life ~~~SAP).

"Oh, well you already know that she's a good basketball player, and she's Anzai sensei's relative… What else should I tell you?" she asked.

I was thinking for a moment. Right now when we spoke of Trouvel, she seemed interested in telling me about her.

"Why did she transfer in second year when she could've the year before?" I asked.

I now felt curious about the girl. I mean she's like an enigma. She likes Sakuragi better than Rukawa from what I've seen this morning and well, with Ayako talking about her, I can hear Aya-chan's voice more often.

"She transferred here from America." Ayako said.

"And…?"

I looked at her, and she seemed to be holding something back. I observed her with Trouvel, and I saw something in Aya-chan that is usually reserved for an intense game. Passion to make the girl feel welcome, walking along the corridors and watching the two of them together, Ayako was open, she briefly told Trouvel about Sakuragi and how he was a player. Ayako wanted her entertained, but Trouvel just smiled. After that I saw compassion in Aya-chan's eyes. Why the need to be sympathetic for the girl?

I had to ask.

"It's not only that she's Anzai-sensei's niece, is it?" I asked, I looked at her, weighing, what should be my next words. Aya-chan seemed like she wanted to tell me, she looked at me a bit pleadingly. "I saw you Aya-chan, you were trying to hard to please the girl…"

"Promise me you won't tell…" 

I looked at her, I saw earnestness in her eyes and something else, was it pity?

"Anzai sensei told me not to tell anyone, but I can trust you can I?" she asked.

Of course she can and I told her that, "You can trust me with anything, Aya-chan."

"I'm telling you this, so maybe you can help…"

Then she told me.


	3. Heart in Hand

Held Hands. Heartbeats and Hellos.  
  
To Angel007: I know they look cute together, but you might change your mind in the next few chapts.  
  
To White-angel: I sort of got the habit after switching chanels back and forth when GMA's t.v. sched. was coinciding with slamdunk and hunterxhunters and they usually run it late, but hey, who wouldn't love Dindong Dantes, ne?  
  
(((ZOE(((  
  
La-dee-dee-dee, dee-dum, de-doop-doop-doop.  
  
Très bien. I silently hummed to Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker: Waltz of the Flowers that was playing in my MP3 player. Most people, especially my brothers and Flame, mocked how I could have a variety of music stored in my player. The first song played is the classical, Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, after that and modified only this year, Crawlin' by Linkin Park. Unorthodoxly, I have Grieg, Schubert, Lortzing with a mix of Matchbox 20, New Radicals, The Cranberries, Enya and pop band The Corrs, and more, much much more. People usually are amazed when they hear the wide array of musical pieces stored in my player, but why bother explaining?  
  
I choose the music that suits my mood. And right now, I need my classicals. It's just plain relaxing, and after this day, I need to unwind.  
  
I had to laugh at the scene earlier on with Sakuragi and his Haruko-san. It was obvious that the girl was jealous after seeing Sakuragi and I were holding hands. It was clear to me that Sakuragi wanted to explain to her that it was nothing, but thinking quickly I interrupted him and told him to please take me to the rooftop instead of the library.  
  
The girl needs to be jealous.  
  
When I told them of the rooftop both of them asked why, I just answered that I'd rather see the sun than the books, a lie of course. I might've told Sakuragi the real reason why but Haruko was there, and I don't think I'll have the easiest rapport at that moment with me previously holding Sakuragi's hand.  
  
So after telling me the staircases to go and the directions to follow here I am in what I estimate as a 20 feet by 20 rooftop leaning against the walls that were constructed on it's supposed edges Probably so that no one would fall… or commit suicide, my large blue cotton sports bag with bear paw prints design on my side, my legs were stretched out, crossed at the ankle, my uniform skirt covering mid-thigh, I closed my eyes and listened to my music. Leaning against the wall, my eyes flitted towards the wall lining, a thought repeated itself, Probably so that no one would fall… or commit suicide.  
  
I need to think. I pressed the player to play at random, and the next song hit me hard.  
  
Out of reach, couldn't see we were never meant to be.  
  
Damn!  
  
I quickly pushed the forward button, for it to play to another song. It was my relief when the music that played next was Vertical Horizon's Heart in Hand. It wasn't as bad, the good thing here was that it didn't remind me of my idiocy.  
  
Pictures and photographs  
  
Memories and windows  
  
Goodbyes and epitaphs  
  
Heartbeats and hellos  
  
Are you waiting for  
  
Heart in hand  
  
Woman and man  
  
See me where I stand I am  
  
Heart  
  
Heart in hand  
  
I hummed as I felt my body go slack. I never realized a song could ease pain as well as bring tension. My mind suddenly drifted to Sakuragi, I could've told him everything, if I didn't hold back so much. He was easy to talk with and to.  
  
After talking to him and asking him questions, it seemed like he wanted to talk to me too. Telling me of Haruko and Gori, can a guy actually resemble an ape? And yet another question, is he…?  
  
Then he told me of Rukawa, was that a first name or a last?  
  
I'll never get used to this!  
  
Maybe I should just call him Kitsune, at least, that's what Sakuragi calls him. Kitsune, fox, I felt a giggle bubble out of my throat as I realized it's irony. Sakuragi called him a Kitsune because he resembles one, but in the States, if he was called a fox, he'd be just described as a desirable person with desirable, uhrm, physical attributes.  
  
-SIGH- In a case, Rukawa, the super player, the guy who practically killed me, maybe I should ask him to do a better job.  
  
I can't believe Haruko could like him just for his skills and not his personality. Why the heck was she blinded? From what Sakuragi told me, the guy doesn't speak much except to reprimand him in saying he was an idiot. Maybe the guy only speaks to Sakuragi though. But maybe Haruko has a point… well… in his looks I suppose. He has the darkest black hair imaginable, it was sable black and it had the same color as Gulliver, Apple's cheval, had. And those eyes, when I was young, I always wished I had my father's and Adler's, lavender with the tiniest hint of aqua. Yet looking at Rukawa's eyes, immensely blue and it conveyed something… I don't know but it had a commanding air, a different quintessence to it that all you could do was stare, I felt that blue was another eye color I needed to ask for my wish list of eye color.  
  
Sakuragi said that he admired that renard, that Zorro's basketball skills. Was he really that good? Maybe I should ask Unky Nicky… I tried to imagine Rukawa with a basketball… but I couldn't. Try hard as I might, I could picture him, but not in the court. All I could see were those blue eyes and features coming closer and closer and…  
  
NO! I suddenly opened my eyes a tiny peep, I didn't like the way I was thinking of that guy. Something at the corner of my vision caught my eye, at the door to the staircase to the rooftop was Rukawa, standing in full splendor. He probably couldn't see that my eyes were open to the tiniest slits, so that I could see him.  
  
I saw him turn around, seemingly departing. He probably saw me and wanted to leave, I didn't know why but I had to say " Don't let me stop you from coming here"  
  
(((RUKAWA(((  
  
I need to sleep.  
  
It was lunchtime and the lessons were boring as usual. But I can't think of that now, my focus is to go to the rooftop and sleep. I just hope no one will disturb me.  
  
I walked along the corridors leading to the rooftop when I suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Oi, Rukawa." I turned around and saw Miyagi call me. I didn't say anything so he continued "Come earlier at practice today, eh Rukawa." He said. I just nodded in compliance. Earlier in practice, of course. He walked away and I headed back to my path, I felt myself imitate batman when coming to his lair, to the rooftop!  
  
I closed my eyes slightly as I began to tread the staircase leading to the roof. As my eyes began to close, a face appeared in my mind, one that has dark black eyes, equally dark black and soft looking curly hair that framed a pale rounded face that had very red and ruby-colored lips that looked luscious. My eyes snapped back open.  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
The obvious answer to that was Trouvel. It irritated me that she was so pretty. It irritated me that Yohei said she reminded him of Sakuragi. It irritates me that for some unknown reason she always pops up in my head. But that's the least of it, what irritates me more is that she has the power to irritate me!  
  
Irritation usually comes easily where Sakuragi and my 'fans' are concerned. But with her…  
  
She's a challenge. I sighed as I neared the door leading to the open aired rooftop, maybe the atmosphere there will clear my thoughts from that girl. I know that I'm used to challenges, I'm used to winning. And the battle with her has not yet been concluded with a side that won and lost.  
  
When I neared, I opened the cool handle of the spring door, but what I saw opposite that door made me uneasy.  
  
Is it coincidence? Idiot…  
  
There she was, the high sun lighting her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips puckered. She was sitting against the wall that outlined the edges of the rooftop; her legs were extended in front of her, crossed at the ankles. Her hair slightly ruffled. Her left hand was holding an MP3 player, and the thin cords of the earphones went up to her neck and hidden behind her curls. She's listening to music. Maybe I should just go down and go to class, she probably didn't hear me come in. It wasn't that I was avoiding her, not really…  
  
I turned around, intending to walk somewhere… somewhere other than here. I want to sleep, not spar with her, I know that it's presumptuous that we would fight, but judging from the way she actually talked to me this morning, she was no moony fan like the others. I know the challenge has to be concluded, but seeing her peaceful face, maybe I just shouldn't disturb her.  
  
I didn't know why but the thought irritated me further. She's just like any of the challenges I face in court, just conquer and win, but maybe it's time to lie low. I was actually going down when I heard distinctly someone…her say, " Don't let me stop you from coming here."  
  
I veered in her direction to see her eyes wide open and her lips curving into a smirk. It may not be a fully-fledged smile but it was nice to know she shows her choppers, and that they won't bite…  
  
At least I hope they won't.  
  
CORRECTION: At least I hope they won't right now.  
  
I looked behind me were the staircase leading to the classes were, and then gazed at her. Would I rather go to class than stay here with her? I didn't know what prompted me to the decision, but I decided to stay.  
  
Dangerous decision Kaede…  
  
It's also dangerous to keep talking to yourself that way Kaede.  
  
I sauntered of to where she was sitting. Her smirk turned into a smile and she closed her eyes yet again. I stopped to where she was sitting. Was I supposed to sit with her? Although I wanted to hold back, I sat next to her, one leg outstretched one knee bent with my arm draped over it, I looked at her. She was supposed to be touring with Sakuragi right? Why was she here? And what's more, why is she treating me more of a friend rather than someone she fought with?  
  
"I won't disappear even if you keep staring at me like that." She unexpectedly said.  
  
I felt defensive and answered back, in an even tone "I wasn't."  
  
"Right… you weren't…." she said, rather sarcastically.  
  
I didn't ask anything, just leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, maybe I could sleep sitting up.  
  
Dum- Dum- Dum- Dum- Dum- Dum.  
  
I could hear a drum sounding.  
  
Iie. My heart; it was going at a rate usually reserved for when I'm playing basketball. What was going on here?  
  
I didn't know the answer to that question, but I sure as hell am not going to find out, I'm gonna sleep.  
  
(((SAKURAGI(((  
  
I quickly sat on my seat and felt a little bit uncomfortable. The earlier scene played to my mind. After Haruko and I showed Trouvel where the rooftop was, Trouvel told us to just go ahead and eat lunch and she'll find her own way. What unnerved me that Haruko didn't say much. She wasn't even mildly curious as to what happened between Trouvel and I.  
  
Was I that unimportant?  
  
I tried to explain but Trouvel cut me off. Maybe an explanation would warm her, but I was detoured when giving it.  
  
Resignedly, I slumped at my chair. I put my elbow on top of the desk and suddenly felt that I hit something.  
  
What's this? A pink lunch box was there. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but everyone else was busy stuffing their faces with their lunch. I tried to look for Yohei to ask if he knew who owns this, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Then, I saw a note tucked at the side of the box. I looked around to see if yet again anyone's watching me, but no one seemed to. I opened the note and read:  
  
Hope to see you soon!  
  
Love Umi  
  
OH NO! NOT NOW!  
  
(((HARUKO(((  
  
I can't believe it. She must like him!  
  
But it can be just and accident right? I mean what if she never intended to hold hands with Sakuragi?  
  
Baka Haruko, how can she 'accidentally' hold hands with someone else. It doesn't happen like magic!  
  
I looked at Sakuragi slumped over his seat. Something's wrong. He looked pale and wan. Is he sick?  
  
I quickly stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you okay Sakuragi?" I asked. As I asked him that, he seemed to become paler.  
  
"It's nothing Haruko-chan." He looked at me and tried to smile.  
  
"Oh, here comes Yohei" I said, as I spotted Yohei coming towards us. Then I looked back at Sakuragi. If it was possible, it looked like all the blood in his face disappeared at the sight of Yohei. Is he alright? Maybe he's hurt… Is his back okay?  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, are you sure you're alright?" I asked again. What if he's sick?  
  
"I'm okay, I… uh just didn't like what I ate earlier." He said. Well at least he seemed to get his color back. I looked at his desk and saw his lunch box there.  
  
Pink?  
  
"Sakuragi, sorry your back…" I looked up and so Yohei smile at Sakuragi. But Sakuragi didn't smile at the joke, instead, I saw him squirm in his seat, as if hiding something.  
  
"Well, I hope you get better, maybe you should try to finish your lunch." I said to Sakuragi, then as an after thought I turned around and whispered to him "Never knew your favorite color was pink." Grinned then left.  
  
(((SAKURAGI(((  
  
"Oi, Hanamichi. What's the matter?"  
  
I looked up to Yohei. Hoo boy… he's not going to like this…  
  
I looked at the note and the neat handwriting, then looked to Yohei, then at Umi-chan's note, and then at Yohei, and then at Yohei and then at Umi's note.  
  
"You gotta stop doing that your making me dizzy." Yohei a little bit arrogantly.  
  
How the hell is he going to take this?  
  
I handed him the note.  
  
He still looked smug, and then he read it.  
  
He paled. Then, he blushed.  
  
"She's not here, is she Hana?"  
  
Dear Lord, please let this be uncomplicated…  
  
(((ZOE(((  
  
4 Songs and twenty minutes later I saw Rukawa's head loll aside. I grinned. He was sleeping soundly. That gave me time to assess his features. Angular and sort of sharp, but he looked young while he was sleeping. I felt my face stretch to a wide grin as I saw that he was drooling. Is this what Sakuragi described as a super rookie? But I can't really tell, can I? Maybe I'll visit Unky Nicky later, at the practice. I guess Ayako's expecting me to be there. Assistant coach huh? Maybe, maybe not… I turned my gaze forward, momentarily blinded by the sun's rays. I closed my eyes and tried to feel my surroundings. Thump, thump, thump… This is weird, I feel my heart pounding loudly in my ears, like I was nervous or something. Why though? I didn't want to analyze anything now. I'll just close my eyes and join Rukawa in his slumber.  
  
(((AYAKO(((  
  
What had I done?  
  
I am so stupid, I looked at Miyagi's brown eyes and I can't comprehend why I did it, but I had too. In a case, he's the team's captain, maybe he should know. I can't regret what I said now, because it'll do more help than harm in telling Miyagi about Trouvel.  
  
"Don't be guilty of telling all that to me Aya-chan…"  
  
How'd he know?  
  
I looked at him and I felt his hands reach for mine, in that instant I didn't feel guilty at all. But what I felt, I can't explain.  
  
"She's going to be part of the team whether she likes it or not, and we're here to make her feel welcome…" he declared.  
  
I felt myself smile, maybe he's a born leader.  
  
"And, you never know, maybe she'll find someone here…" he grinned mischievously.  
  
I felt my heart stop. I couldn't mistake the meaning of someone. But did he mean himself?  
  
"Anyone in mind Miyagi?" I asked. I felt a little bit miffed. I asked a similar question before, but it was I asking about him liking her then. Yes, he said no, but had he changed his mind so quickly?  
  
" You never know, maybe Sakuragi…" he replied.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief—something I didn't know I held. I've been anxious of his answer. Despite what others think, I care for him, but that can't develop… and I can't tell.  
  
"Why him?" I asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"Sakuragi would be perfect for her, he's funny without intending to be, and he has a gentle side to him. He may be loud at times, but he's a good companion." He stopped for a while as if thinking, "And it would take his mind of Haruko…"  
  
"Is that so bad?" I asked before I could prevent myself.  
  
I felt his words weighed a double meaning when he softly replied, "It's bad to get hung over someone this long and that bad and with no actual hope that that someone will love you in return."  
  
I started to search his eyes, did he mean me too?  
  
I couldn't tell, but I knew his concern rang true. Sakuragi loved Haruko, but Haruko might be too star-struck with Rukawa to notice. Or if she did, she rebuked him in some manner--which might be a mistake, for I saw more depth in what she feels for Sakuragi than in Rukawa. And Ryouta , he's always been a close friend of Sakuragi's, in and out of court. Is he just sympathizing with Sakuragi, but is it because of me?  
  
"… And you never know it might help"  
  
I suddenly came out of my reverie and looked at him.  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
He grinned, "It might help that her brother is you-know-who."  
  
"Maybe, Anzai-sensei never mentioned how she got along with him, but it might do us good. But first…"  
  
"… we have to make her feel welcome" we finished at the same time.  
  
I smiled at Miyagi, we knew each other well enough to finish each other's sentences… well, at least my sentence.  
  
"Oi, Miyagi having a little date over there" a booming voice asked. I felt my cheeks practically roast as I looked down, Miyagi's hands were still atop mine.  
  
"Nah, just talking" Miyagi replied.  
  
He quickly withdrew his hands that were atop mine.  
  
And when he did, I wanted to reach out and still his hand on mine. But I can't.  
  
I won't.  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Renard is a French word for fox. Zorro is a Spanish word for fox. Foxy is what I would describe as Josh Hartnett without his shirt on, whew, is it hot in here? In a case, I guess writing this fic is beneficial to my language skills, ne? 


	4. Enter: Reena

Ughhh!!! First day of school was such a b***h, lesson learned: never enroll in a high school with sadistic intentions in destroying long summers. I mean really, if the water pipes hadn't been broken last week in our school, we would have had our first day then. THANK GOD FOR IMPERFECT WATER PIPES!!!! Anycase, for those who still have vacation time, enjoy… while I'm here suffering *bawls and cries*. 

          Anyway, before I get any further in explaining the intricacies of why my school's a definite sadist, here's the next chapter, you'll get to know more of Zoe and I'm adding the new character Reena, which is one of the main characters in my fic Kismet (check it out).

ENTER: REENA

©©©ZOE©©©

**_            Dreaming, running, breathing, panting…_**

NO! I woke up with a start. I felt myself gasping at what my dream had been._ ****__Dream? More of a nightmare.__ I've been dreaming of that day again._

          I shook my head. Trying to exorcise the demons that keep swirling in my mind. 

**_Where am I? Then I remembered… the rooftop. I looked around, wondering if anyone noticed me. But no one, save Rukawa, was here. I looked at him; he still seemed to be sleeping. _****_I wonder how it will be at the basketball practice?_**

          THE PRACTICE! I looked at my watch and saw that I had at least ½ an hour. Ayako said that I should come. Unky Nicky'll be there. I suppose I should. I can't let the self-pity come yet.  Self-pity comes easy right now. But I can't not when…

          My eyes fell on the person sitting by my right. He's tall and he has the perfect body for basketball. And those eyes… you can get intimidated by them easily enough… he can use it to his advantage… and they were beautiful, not like my boring black ones.

          "I won't disappear even if you keep staring at me like that,"  **_Oops…_**

          A felt a flush warming straight into my cheeks. He was using my earlier words… I was just assessing his physical features because of basketball, why should I feel so guilty? But I never back down, so I looked straight in his now open eyes.

          "One can hope as much." I retorted, then stood up.

          "I'm not going to vanish." He just replied.

          "Well I'm going to pull a little disappearing act right now. And if I were you, I wouldn't sleep anymore, practice is almost in 30 minutes."

          "I always go." He silently declared. **_He's a man of few words, I'd say as much._**__

_          I suddenly reached for my bag and pulled out something he'd probably use, "Well since you have at least 30 minutes of sleeping, try to use this will yah…" I stood up and passed the pillow at him._

          I didn't know why I'm being nice to him. After all he did make me 'fly'. Maybe, it's because he's a fellow player. Or maybe he reminds me somehow of my brothers, mostly Ady. Or maybe… I don't know, I've never made an enemy out of a person I barely know, and the pressures climbing with all these things going on around me that I know, I don't need another enemy. After all, I have too much in mind already. And a little warmth to others might put some back on my own. It sounds bleak, but that's the story of my life for the past year and a half. 

He looked surprised as he reached for the pillow. 

I'd be surprised too, we were trading blows this morning and now this!

          I walked toward the door that led inside the building. Thoughts spinning in my head. I shouldn't be too nice to him for another reason. Given past experiences, I shouldn't even like him or talk to him. I may fall, not what happened this morning, but fall hard for his 'type', an actor and now a basketball player—**hell no**, and he did call me an idiot. But still, most of the anger I lavished on him was supposed to be directed towards another person, not him. As I neared the door I looked back, he was watching me, "Gomenasai." And walked out the door.

©©©RUKAWA©©©

          **_She _**said sorry. 

For what exactly? And I actually talked to her. I looked at the pillow that she lent me. It was pink with little hearts and bears printed all over it. It looked like her, sweet… But I'm not supposed to imagine her sweet, should I?       

           I looked at it, and what is that? I held it closer to my face and caught a whiff of something that fragrance of cinnamon. Spicy. Just like what mama bakes. 

          Damn! That's going nowhere, I better get to practice early.

          I felt something in me lighten as I thought of practice. It may be hard and constantly overbearing, but it's something to do, something I enjoy. Maybe I've just realized I've made more than just acquaintances of people to play basketball with.  They're, a team. Damn!

          I shook my head intending to get these sentiments out of my head. It's one thing to have team camaraderie. **_Don't get emotional Kaede._**

The chance of winning this year's championship is going to be hard though. Without Akagi and Mitsui, it's going to be a large gap to fill, especially without Akagi-sempai. Considering Miyagi and Sakuragi are the only players up to par right now… well Miyagi maybe, but Sakuragi has still a lot to learn, most of it: **_attitude adjustment_**. Even though he learns quickly enough, he can be dissuaded easily in some matters. 

**Such an idiot! **

But--he's good for the team, I'll _grudgingly admit that. He cheers people up by not really meaning to, and in a case, maybe I admire him for that. Though, mind you, ****__not that much. _

I stayed sitting here just a few more minutes, not really wanting to uproot myself from the feeling of relaxation, but, then again--I stood up, isn't it also as relaxing to play basketball?

          I walked down the stairs and walked towards the locker room to get changed. I took my black shirt and then my shorts put on a white jersey and headed out, looked at the pillow in my grasp, and gently put in a plastic bag, wrapped it and stuffed it in my bag. I walked out the locker room and I stopped to Coach's office. I heard voices coming from there.

          Suddenly I heard some sob then cried out in uneven tones "…I'm sorry, Unky Nicky… mama… Ady, Apples, Andrew and Angel… now Akira… my fault.." 

          I didn't know the subject they were talking about, but that voice… it's Trouvel's! 

Why is she crying?  Ugh, and why the heck did my heart ache at the thought of her crying? I shouldn't really care for the girl, not really.

My best bet that within the coach's office are she and the coach. What's she doing with Anzai-sensei? And still, why the hell is she crying? My heart is aching at the thought, and I don't know why, but maybe…

          I closed in on the door. I'm not really eavesdropping…am I? It's, uhm, professional curiosity. I mean why is she with Coach? Is it about the team? I'm not eavesdropping!! I'm just… listening in…you know…

          "There, there. No need to pick on yourself…" 

          But then again, what the hell is happening?

jjjHARUKOjjj

_          Classes are over and we were heading towards the court for the team's basketball practice._

I tilted my face to look at Sakuragi. _He wore a similar blush that he had when I found him and Trouvel holding hands. Well at least he looks better now._**__**

**He still wore a slight tan, and the blush… the blush was becoming on him, and with his now long hair… ****_Haruko, what the heck are you thinking about?_**

Flushing, I asked "Sakuragi-kun, do you like Trouvel". Odd, I really don't want to hear his answer.

          His answer came in an off-hand manner, "She's a good person," he then stopped looked up as if lost in thought. He then stopped looked at me and grinned "You'd like her Haruko-san. She's a graceful basketball player… At least I think so. She made a perfect free-throw shot that I could've done, except that no one taught me yet. But I'll learn by my own, I'm a genius after all!"

          I had to laugh, he was still an ego-maniac in his skills.

          "She's probably a good friend too if given the chance that someone would pay attention to her…" he said, and what I thought of it was a little…well… maudlin.

          "People pay lots of attention to her—especially the guys at our class" I said. Oh my, I wanted to just make that as a statement… instead the words came out as if I was—resentful of her. I gather that she was pretty, but why did Sakuragi have to go all the way just to be, loyal or… I don't know. And why did she choose him?

          He laughed, "They just stare at her as if they're in love with her, but it's not that, it's her exquisiteness and prettiness that make them stare" I held my breath, did he find her lovely enough to like her not as a friend, but more than that? **Foolish! _You shouldn't be asking yourself that!_**

          "Befriend her Haruko-chan, you'll find her charming." He said.

          I looked at him as we resumed our walk to class. It bothered me to hear another girl being Sakuragi's friend other than Ayako and I. 

Yes, friend. I never realized that I valued him as my dear friend, other than Matsui and Fujii, but I know that in my heart that he's going to be a my friend for a very long time. But still, maybe it's just that I was the one who introduced him to basketball, and I won't like it if she replaced me in that importance, in that sport. I stopped my train of thought: _Am I making any sense?_

          We passed the hallway that was leading to the coach's office. My heart stopped, Rukawa-kun was leaning close to the door. 

He was eavesdropping!

          jjj SAKURAGI jjj

          Why is Haruko asking so many things about Trouvel? Is she jealous of her or something… God I can't think about that now… Umi, why did you come?

          Haruko stopped. What the, we're not near the changing rooms…

Nanni? Why is Rukawa leaning close to the old man's door? Is he spying?

          Suddenly as if sensing our presence he looked up. He looked a little bit startled which is to say that he's really startled since he doesn't show emotion at all. And he also looked guilty…

          "SHE SHOULDN"T HAVE MARRIED SO SOON!!!! SHE SHOULDN'T BE MARRIED AT ALL!!" A female voice shouted. It came from the coach's office and the voice, I recognized as Trouvel's.

          I looked at Haruko. She was about to say something, when I put a finger to my lips and whispered to her. "We're going to be spies…" and grinned at her.

          She looked confused at what I said, but I didn't bother to tell her more. I looked at Rukawa and nodded to him, as if saying we should continue on listening in on Anzai-sensei and his grandniece. He also looked confused for the moment, and so was I. Eavesdropping is okay as long as it's on those pompous coaches, but not at Trouvel. 

Though, right now, I felt compelled to do it.

          As Haruko and I neared the door, I leaned my ear to the smoked glass paneling, trying to hear more. I felt that I needed to know more about Trouvel, to help her, to actually let her eyes smile and not just the fake one she gives with her mouth. 

          I saw that Haruko and Rukawa were leaning in too. The voices were a little bit muffled and I couldn't here a thing, or rather I couldn't understand a thing. I leaned in closer and I felt Haruko and Rukawa become more silent. I still couldn't hear much. I felt that we three were more quiet than a grave. I still couldn't hear… but our movements were quite sound, our breathing was barely audible, you couldn't hear a peep from us. I heard some noises inside, barely audible…

          **"BOO!"**

**            "Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh"**

§§§MIYAGI§§§

          I silently laughed at Rukawa, Sakuragi and Haruko's faces. Each of them mutely screamed when I sneaked up on them. 

It was a prize to see Sakuragi leaning against the wall clutching his chest as if he'd have a heart attack.

          All of their faces first turned ashen and are now reddening… They should be embarrassed. After all they were listening in on Anzai-sensei's conversation.

          "Ryo-chin, you scared me witless…" Sakuragi whispered.

          "I think that that job has been done for you a long time ago" **_heheheh_**

I watched as he finally realized what I meant. I started to run but suddenly Rukawa spoke, "Oi, do you want to listen with us?" he asked.

          _Hmmm…  _"Why were the three of you exactly listening, huh?" Interesting they wanted to eavesdrop… I don't think so "Nuh-uh, you just don't want me to squeal on the lot of you." I smirked as I saw for the very first time, Rukawa's cheeks were tinged pink. Suddenly, Sakuragi dragged my arm away. "Hey!" I shouted in protest.

          "Shhhhhh…"

          "Why should I?" I asked a little bit annoyed.

          "Miyagi…" Sakuragi looked at me squarely in the eye. I didn't know what he was up to but that look in his eye… 

          "Alright" I grudgingly replied. But before we could close in on the door I felt a small tingling at the base of my neck. It's the feeling I always get when I know that Ayako is within the perimeter. I looked around to see Ayako holding her very, very, very large—and right now, very very scary looking paper fan, she was holding it while her arms were akimbo. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, _bad Miyagi._ She's going to clobber us. 

_Uh-oh_

          ©©©Zoe©©©

          "Zoe…" I heard the calm voice of my great uncle say.

          I couldn't look him in the eye. It was all my fault! All of it! 

          I can't seem to stop the teardrops fall. I felt my day has gone bleak. Nobody cares anyway.

          "Zoe." My uncle's tone of voice seemed firmer now, I couldn't help it, but I looked at him. "This is no one's fault. What your brothers did was an act of selfishness on their part, and what you did was an act of selflessness…"

          _If only it were true. _

As I told him every detail what happened, except what happened with Raphael, I felt the weight on what has happened come upon my shoulders, and crushing my whole body. Who was he kidding? I'm not really needed here…

          Ady used to say that I always put off problems--that I wait until the problem gets so heavy that I'd have to ask for help. I didn't like the way he said it. It made me feel so weak and helpless, like I couldn't take care of myself. But now I know it's true. I push problems at the back of my mind until there is the real need to solve them, which I really don't like. It hurts too much.

          NO!! I can't let myself do this, not yet… 

          "Zoe?"

          I tried to put on a brave face, I even tried to smile. 

IT was a lost battle.

          "Yes?" I said silently.

          "Clean yourself up in the sink and I'll introduce you to my best players…" he said in his calm voice.

          "Okay"

          Along the office was a private bathroom meant for Unky Nicky, I was here only once, a few years back, when the girl's bathroom was locked.

          I saw my face in the mirror, my eyes wore red and swollen, my cheeks a little bit grubby with all my crying, my nose was dripping like a faucet. Over all, I looked like sh…—dung. 

          I opened the metal faucet and leaned in on the lavatory. I took the water in my hands and splashed it all over my face. **_Where are my brothers when I needed them now?_**_ A mocking voice inside myself answered for me, ****__They're not your brothers now remember? Because you were a stupid sentimental fool. You weren't loyal!___

_          I felt a fresh river of tears stream down my face and a new wave of guilt and anger. I washed my face faster and I felt my head blur. I can't do this, not now._

Remembering the relaxation technique grand-père taught me_, **breathe in,** **Breath out… Imagine yourself in a place of pure joy and without the lingering troubles in mind. What do you see?**_

**_I see the cerulean blue of the sea, grand-père, like when we were in Jamaica, its color is so much like somebody's eyes. I can't remember… _**

_Rukawa!_

My eyes snapped into focus, troubles buried at the very back of my mind. A place of pure joy, _grand-père_ … why did I think of Rukawa?

I shook my head, intending to rid myself of my thoughts.

"Zoe"

"Uh, Yeah.." I couldn't help it, my voice cracked a bit.

I entered the room. I didn't know what to expect but when I crossed the threshold, I first saw Sakuragi, looking around, Ayako, Haruko, Miyagi Ryouta and Rukawa were here. 

When I looked at their faces, I couldn't help but wonder. They, save Ayako, were wearing blushes on their faces. All varying in degrees… Sakuragi's blush was milder than what I had seen before, having tinged his cheeks a slight red hue. I glanced at Miyagi, he wore a ruddy color, and his eyes were erraticly flitting to Ayako.

Stare at Ayako… look down… **blink**blink**…  Stare at Ayako… look down… **blink**blink**, blush some more…  Stare at Ayako… look down… **blink**blink**…  Stare at Ayako… look down… **blink**blink**…  

I finally got tired of Miyagi's jumping eyes, and looked down on my feet.

Well, I guess Sakuragi's right about his crush. Next, I looked at Haruko, her high color was almost the same with Sakuragi's, for some reason, the three of them looked embarrassed enough to fill the whole room with emotions of humiliation. Unexpectedly, my gaze fell on Rukawa. He was wearing a blush, but not of humiliation, but of defiance mixed with humiliation. And unlike the others who blushed beet red, his was a pink color, only slightly painting his cheeks.

I couldn't help but admire his features, the cold façade he put while we were at the rooftop was slightly melting with his blush. He looked much more… human. I suppose. I'm not saying that I have a crush on him or anything, I'm barely noticing his features! I'm not noticing his bow shaped mouth, his straight slightly aquiline to the left nose. His eyes… cerulean blue and…

"Zoe"  Oh no.

I suddenly felt myself blushing as I thought of what I had done. My uncle called me but all I did was stare at Rukawa's face.

"Yes…" I said. I lifted my gaze and put it to my uncle's tranquil face.

"Have you met them?"

"Some…" 

"Our captain, Ryouta Miyagi" my uncle called.

"Hai" The guy with the pierced ear stepped forward.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi." My uncle said. I looked at Sakuragi, and he blushed even more. He made a feeble gesture and raised his hand slightly to gesture hello. He looked adorable. It was as if he was shy about something. I looked him in the face and smiled a bit, but I couldn't feel myself really smiling. He smiled back.

"Rukawa Kaede" 

Kaede… so that's his name. I scrutinized him rather thoroughly. In answer to that, he looked at me with the same contempt he did before, chilling… brrrr. Weird enough, I wasn't intimidated.

"Zoe… take note."

Huh? Why'd Unky Nicky say that? But rather than ask, I let him continue.

"This year, Zoe, I'd like to enlist your expertise. Antoinne's one of my star, maybe even the best of other pupils before, and I know that he'd pass that on you." 

Uh oh… What's this leading to? Ok, I know about Ayako's joke of assitant, but it's not true… is it?

Unky looked me straight in the eye. Oh no… I'm in it, for sure…

"Uh, Anzai-sensei, may I ask what we're discussing right now?" 

I turned my head. It was Haruko speaking. I might've asked that myself, but I can't really speak right now, my throat hurts too much, probably from voicing out some… ah… matters to Unky.

"Well Ayako…" then he turned and looked at Haruko "and Haruko, how would you like to have another team manager and assistant coach coming aboard?"

©©©RUKAWA ©©©

"Unky Nicky, it sounds flattering but, NO!"

I jumped a little at the sound of her voice. It wasn't loud enough to be a yell, but then again, it wasn't a whisper.

I looked around and saw that everyone was startled too at what Trouvel said, everyone that is but the Coach, "Why not?" he said in his usual calm matter?

Why not? I'm increasingly becoming annoyed. Did Anzai sensei think us weaklings that we'd need help from a woman as small and as delicate looking as her?

"Yeah, Trouvel, why not?" I looked at my side and saw that Sakuragi was actually asking her.  Doesn't he have pride as a basketball player? He always knew that he could do a certain task alone, why not now?

"Yeah, Trouvel. We lost two really good mainstays, we might need your help."

Oh no! Not Miyagi too…

Unexpectedly (well at least to me), everyone's eyes focused on me, as if they want a similar reaction to the one's given by those fools.

"I beg to differ." I simply replied.

§§§**MIYAGI**§§§****

I did my part to make her feel welcome. WHY THE HELL DID RUKAWA DISAGREE!!

I felt my hand scratch the back of my head inconspicuously. I touched the two bumps that Aya-chan gave me with her paper fan. The others only got one but I got two, 'for not knowing any better' I asked why the second 'for not being a captain, baka' she said. I grimaced at the earlier sight of Aya-chan catching us listening in on Anzai-sensei's discussion.

"Rukawa, why not?" the calm voice of Anzai-sensei penetrated through me.

"She may not be skilled enough." Rukawa coldly replied.

It always amazes me that such spirited plays came from such a cold person. I hesitantly looked at Trouvel. If her temper is always as heated as it was earlier on in the morning, I'd be hearing a lot of yells right now.

But as I caught a glimpse of Trouvel, she looked a calm and composed, and… GOOD GRIEF! She's actually smiling.

"BAKA KITSUNE!! She IS skilled enough, I saw her throw a shot from the free throw line, she has a good form" I snapped my head to follow the source of that defensive comment. I saw Sakuragi, in his usual way, when he was defending himself as a tensai. But right now, he wasn't defending himself, he was defending Trouvel. Makes me wonder…

"One free throw shot doesn't make a player." Rukawa said directly, raised a brow and then looked at Sakuragi , cold as ever, "As you may know."

I had to smile at their banter. It felt home at last to hear them banter. It was never serious, not really. Aside from the cuts and bruises each of them received from their fights, it was all good. It took a while for the insult to register in Sakuragi's brain but it did. Here we go again. 

"KITSUNE!!!"  

"DO'AHO."

Even though both of them seemingly hate each other, I know that Sakuragi liked this banter. It was a way for him to vent of steam without seriously hurting anyone—or rather, anyone else other than Rukawa.

"May I ask again Rukawa, why so?" Anzai-sensei said. 

Even in the thickest of battles, I always marvel at Anzai-sensei's tranquil state. Even if everything's gone awry, I'd never imagine him strict or overbearing. But right now, I want to fulfill Ayako's wish to make Trouvel welcome. I can't think much for Anzai-sensei, but it would be a great idea if she became part of the team. Given her lineage and her acquired family, she definitely has the skill that it takes to be a good player.

"Rukawa, why don't you let the girl speak for herself. Anyway, you don't even know if she is or isn't a good player. Why make a judgment?" I tried to sound reasonable with my words. After all, I'm a fairly reasonable guy :-)-- given the situation.

"She's small, curvy and feminine. She does not have the body type—not even for a point guard." 

Ah, ever faithful Rukawa—speaking so little and saying so much—a little too much.

"So you think I'm curvy?" piped in a surprisingly sweet voice, or more precisely, Trouvel's voice.

Everyone stared at her—including me.

 It was a surprise to me that even though what Rukawa said was an insult—hell I would've punched him myself if he was talking like that about me, but then again, I'd really be mad if a guy like me was described as curvy—she picked it on as a compliment.

As usual, Rukawa just stared—cold indifference. Did this guy ever laugh or smile or just show the slightest tiny tiniest bit of emotion—I looked at him, stone face—guess not.

I looked at where Ayako and Haruko were standing. Aya-chan, as usual, is taking it all in stride. She looked mildly amused at the conversation that was going on. She looked like she was inclined to laugh. I had to smile. She finds unusual situations funny. Like right now with Rukawa speaking! Man this is a fist day to be reckoned with!

Then, my gaze slid from Aya-chan's lovely face, to Haruko's red one. Damn, she must be mad. Always the Rukawa fanatic in a case. Looking at Haruko, I shifted my gaze to Sakuragi, who as always noticed Haruko's 'state'. He looked aloof right now, but I know that he's heartbroken inside, takes one to know one—I guess.

"Z-chan, don't you let some snot nosed guy tell you your skills!"

A melodious voice shot out of the blue.

Huh? I turned to look at the door. I saw her face, the braid, brown-black hair with  the brown and blond highlights, the green eyes, the glasses, the BRAVADO. Her face was familiar and her boasting even more so…

Reena-chan! 

jjjSAKURAGIjjj

What the? Who was that?

"Reena-chan…" I heard Zoe, Miyagi and Ayako say in unison. Who is she?

I turned and looked at Trouvel, her eyes were wide, and I could see that she was having a hard time looking at her. **Her **is a girl, about 5'10 in height, tall considering Miyagi's a little smaller than her. Her brown-black hair that seemed to be braided at the back, her bangs reached past her be- spectacled green eyes. She was leaning against the doorway wearing as silly grin on her face. 

I never even saw her come in Anzai-sensei's office.

"Well, chief, nice to know you've missed me." She said, and I presumed she said that to Zoe.

Zoe, looking a little shocked, with her jaw hanging wide open, suddenly seemed to come to her senses. I can't help but still asking myself, who was this girl anyway? 

I gazed at Trouvel, still wondering, but I know that this must be some one she knows. 

She looked upset and maybe she was. She was biting her somewhat trembling lip. Her hand raking her hair, and her eyes, sadness, confusion and dread mixed into one.

I suddenly realized what Yohei said. I look like her or rather I looked like her, in a way… in the past. Her face unguarded, she looked pained and disconcerted, I felt her emotions as if I were she. 

I can't explain how, but I felt that something unequivocally upsetting happened to her that made her who she is now. 

Then suddenly as if realizing who the girl is, Trouvel moved past us to her and hugged her. I could see from my vantage point that Trouvel was crying. My heart wrenched at the sight of her tears.

Before, when we talked, she didn't tell me a thing. Something was there, something was brewing in the surface. And now… now it's as if it's unleashed, by her, by that girl, Reena.

This must be her friend…

Note: First of if you have any comments, suggestions… any violent reactions perhaps? Don't hesitate to email me, celeste@wildside.ph. 

          Anyway moving on, there's going to be a lot of new characters going to play along in this fic. Hope you don't mind. Reena is one big part of it, check out KISMET, a story also by me, where you'll get a glimpse of what Zoe's life in another's voice.


	5. The Game...

Introducing: the Game and it's aftermath

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Pls. Check out my other fic Kismet and pls REVIEW :-)

© © © ZOE© © © 

__

Dieu! Pourqoi?! 

I hugged Reenie tightly. Why was she here? Did she come for me… or her family? 

"Let up chief, you're getting my shirt wet. You'll ruin my macho image." She said.

I looked up at her smiled, and then she pulled out a hanky from her the pocket of her white shirt and whipped it on my face. "Hn. You really shouldn't be crying Z-chan!" Same old Reena. Thinking she'd be better of as a guy.

But why…?

She looked at me, as if she read the question in my face "Before you ask anything, I have to pay my respects." I gazed at her and nodded " I understand."

She walked across the room and I suddenly thought that aside from Unky Nicky—and maybe…probably Miyagi and Ayako, nobody knew her. 

She reached to where Unky was, and much to the surprise of probably everyone, save the people who know her, she bowed. Then she said with a soft voice, reserved only for certain people "I am home, grandfather." She straightened up and I saw that tears had formed in her eyes.

"Ah, my grand daughter, Welcome back." Uncle said, and with that he embraced Reenie's tall form with his usual fatherly grace.

I felt my tears drying from my face and a smile touching my lips. Great uncle Mitsuyoshi was as much as her father rather than her grandfather. Then I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at Unky Nicky and Reena. It must be weird for them. But right now, it's as if I don't care. Seeing Reena, I felt uneasiness pour through. Am I that self-centered now? **_Dieu, someone to be on my side, yet I can't feel safe._** It's still as if I'm on the brink of an unstable precipice. But why is she here? Is it for a visit, are the others coming with her? More importantly, is she the bigot man hater 'women are the true people on earth except we're supposed to be men' person she was before?

I walked towards them nodded at Unky. Then looked at Reena, nodded at her and then faced the others. "Mina-san, this is Anzai Reena, your sensei's grand daughter." I said.

"Don't forget the greatest power forwards you have in your team." She said then grinned, "As you may know, especially you pale face" she said pointedly at Rukawa, "Z-chan, is one of the best female high school basketball point-guards in the State of California U.S. of A, helping us win the state championships."

Uh, oh. I felt my cheeks heat as she said those words. "Reena, not now…" but I was suddenly cut off when Reena, in her usually loud and really, well… uhm—unlady like manner cheekily said "Well I'll be, Miyagi and Ayako, together at last?"

I smiled to her reference of Miyagi and Ayako as a couple and when I looked at the two, I had to grin, both were burning their cheeks.

"Reena, Zoe, for a while I'd like to speak to you. Would you all mind if it was just these two?" Unky Nicky said. Everyone looked at each other, and then at Unky Nicky and neatly filed out of the room.

I took a seat near Unky Nicky's table and sat down. Reena did that also on the opposite seat at the other side. I heard the door close and Unky Nicky settled in on his seat. The insistent question popped to mind, why was Reena here? She should still be a Lovell, in the U.S., with the team…

"Now I know you have a lot to talk about. I'm feeling a little bit generous today Zoe and lend you my grand daughter to tell you the details of her trip. And you, young lady," he said and looked sternly at Reena "you will explain everything at home, I have the team to attend to."

I saw Unky Nicky stand up and go out the door quietly.

"Well, chief, don't tell me that you're actually not going to call that pale-face's challenge? After all, you are the girl who single-handedly defeated high school seniors in your first year as varsity!"

I blushed at the thought. But I couldn't credit myself for that one, "I wasn't alone, all of you were with me."

"Of course we were with you!!!! Hehehe! After all, we really couldn't lose since I'm such a magnificent effervescent player, that has wonderful 3 point plays…" and then she yammered on about her splendid and lustrous skills in basketball… flattering herself over…and over… and over… and over… and over… and over again. Hmmm… maybe I need more overs, Reena's practically saying she's a basketball goddess (isn't that something a male Shohoku player would say?… you know the one with red hair— Hana: but Celeste-chan, I don't wanna be a goddess, Celeste: alright change it to god then, happy? Hana: (whines) but I need more compliments… Celeste: Ahh, shuddup! J )

I was so used to having my brothers challenge me that I didn't even think before accepting a challenge, two other varsity players made. They were quite surprised considering that I was way younger than the two of them, and of course, extremely smaller, but we all beat them nonetheless, me, Akiko, Charlie, Flame and of course Reena.

Right now though, I have a strange feeling that things aren't going to be better even if my friend, comrade and part cousin is here… _Why though?_

But then a thought came to mind "Reena, what're you doing here?" I suspiciously asked. I mean really what is she doing here? As far as I know, she still could've studied at Lovell and her she was on full ride scholarship, care of Diamond Inc.

"Hey, what's the point if I'm going to have a second rate point guard?" she said.

I looked at her and grinned. She must know how poorly I'm feeling, "Flattery will get you everywhere." I replied. I suddenly felt joy but still "Come on Reena-chan, what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Isn't my explanation enough?" 

I deadly looked at her.

I'm not an aggressive person, but I need answers, and she knows when I need answers I need them NOW!

"OK, Okay… stop with the dagger staring, you're killing me Z… A month ago, after you left, I talked to your mule-headed brothers, and they were still hell-bent stubborn as they were." She grimaced as if remembering. "They are…" I sighed, "Look, I know those 'mule-headed' brothers of mine wouldn't come here, they, after all don't need silly sentimental women with the mentality of a stupid imp."

Simply she said "Well, mainly that mentality is in the genes."

"REENA!" whose side is she on anyway? But I grinned anyway. 

She grinned, "Anyway, that got me thinking, you know? After all I was only there because of the agreement," she looked at me, and I nodded in conformity, "So I went to school and told the team, well… more or less told Charlie, Akiko and Flame, that I'd be going back here."

"What'd they say?"

"Well they asked first 'What about the acceleration Reena?'" Acceleration…? That means…

"You got it! You got the promotion Reena!" I said, joyful for her defeated problem. Lovell Women's International School for the Gifted and Talented accepts students at least 5 years ahead academically from their peers in age and can put them in college, in practically any college-- Ivy League and otherwise as early as 10 years old—if they think they can handle it! But that was rare and although I knew Ki could've been one of those people, acceleration won't come as easy, and I knew that Rei Natasha Anzai was one of those people who really deserve an acceleration to achieve her dreams of being an archeologist early… 

"Wait a sec cuz. I'm not going to college yet. I refused the offer and told the school that I'd probably learn more if I do it regularly."

__

No! Why didn't she… "But Reena…"

"No buts. I explained it to them and they understood. And guess what?" Reena asked. Huh? What was I supposed to guess? But I hope it's a good surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Akiko's sure, and I'm already enrolled here—grandfather will take care of that—and Charlie and Flame's parents are ambassadors so it's probably okay for them to meet with other 'nations' as the call it."

"You mean, you're all going here, studying here? With me?" I asked. I can't believe this, if they are, I'll have my friends again and…I may not want it so much to…

"Yup, where you go we follow chief."

"But Flame and Charlie don't speak fluent Japanese…" I said, worrying, "Charlie's going to an Ivy League college, and you shouldn't sacrifice the education that you'd get from Lovell just for…" I stopped, looked at he panicked, not wanting to sound self-centered.

"…just for you" she finished for me.

What if they're disappointed that they moved here? What if they regret coming here because of me?

Suddenly, Reena took hold of my chin, and stared at me—hard. 

"Look chief, we're not doing it just for you. I'm plain tired of the snobs at the boarding school since their dad's are chief of political affairs or that their dad's are big company holder's. And you know Akiko, she never liked going to that school anyway. And Flame isn't particularly attached to Lovell's head mistress, Battle-Ax."

I laughed at her descriptions of why the others would prefer to be here. Flame in particular, always out on pranks and was once given a 24/7 detention for putting smoke bombs in the headmistress' quarters. But what about…

"What about Charlie?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Well you know Charlie, she never did get on well with her own 'maman' and try as she might she'll never really feel at home there. If she gets her way, and anyway her dad's on her side, she'll defer and enroll in Kanagawa U.." She said. At the mention of Charlie and Marquise Dauphin, and as Charlie jokingly refers her as "The most honorable snobiticus de populus". She wasn't really that much picked on by her own maman, but I guess Charlie usually feels that way. She takes to heart every time her mama says that she doesn't wear enough skirts and dresses. And well, maybe at times Lady Dauphin dislikes the idea of her only daughter playing basketball. But like most of us Lovell Phoenixes, we were prompted to play ball because our dads used to. And Charlie, with 6 feet tall figure—yes, people, that tall— and prolific prowess as one of the star centers in California—let's just say she isn't exactly hell-bent on quitting.

I used to laugh over Char's stories of her mom. _"You mustn't wear pearls, it's not in season!" _ To which Charlie responds, _"But mom, do oysters exactly have a season? Don't they, you know, make pearls randomly?" _Kind of shallow, but we laughed none the less, since the story was retold with a variety of arm actions, tongue wagging and faces that'll really make you burst. And there was that time when her mom yelled touchdown when she was in the peewees. 

Remembering something I asked, "Uh, Reena… what about the language barrier? Hell, before when you, Akiko and I were talking in Japanese, Flame and Charlie walked out."

"And when you, Flame and Charlie spoke French, Akiko and I surfed and suffered." She gave an exasperated sigh, "Well, mainly because Ki sympathized…" then glanced up at me sharply, "Look, you know that Flame and Charlie's money will take care of it. And after all, doesn't Lovell curriculum require a student to understand the basics of at least 4 languages in their stay in Lovell? What do you think they studied in the second sem? And Flame does watch those Japanese animes with the English subtitles…"

Oh yeah… I definitely knew about that one. And after a weekend marathon, we couldn't stop Flame from randomly saying _Shimatta_ and _Baka_ from he usual cursings of _porco Dio(goddamnit) _or _vete a infierno(go to h*ll_**)**_. _But there's one thing about Flame though, nobody and I say nobody, could ever stop her from cursing.

"I know but…"

I looked at her, still worried.

"No buts." She replied, "Now go on to the changing room, I know you have some clothes for basketball—you always do. I wanna see you beat the hell out that guy!" She then grinned at me.

"Ok" I replied. She started to get up but I stopped her by tugging her hand. She turned around and I stared at the back of her head, her black hair naturally highlighted with brown and blond streaks. _Brown hair_, _brown eyes…_"What about Raphael?" I asked, fearful still of what the answer might be.

She turned around, masked in a still expression I knew was an epitome of concealed anger, "Never mind him anymore. May that bastard rot in hell, Zoe."

****

AYAKO

I went out of the room quietly after Miyagi. I can't believe this! Reena-chan's back!

"Aya-chan, can I speak with you for a moment." I turned, it was Miyagi speaking. I was still a little annoyed at what he did before, but it'll pass.

"Sure" I said, and walked a little farther from the group.

He looked at me intently, as if something was troubling him "What?" I asked, not entirely sure I want to hear the answer.

"Do you think she'll be trouble again?"

I looked at him and frowned, Reena-chan is a person to reckon with.

"I hope not, remember the last time she was here and what she did to Akagi sempai." I said, recalling the incident when played pranks on Akagi-sempai for being a 'pompous primate'.

I looked at Ryouta, his head was bent down, and his shoulders were shaking… don't tell me… **WHAM**… "You Baka, you shouldn't be laughing over those incidents."

"Ouch… Aya-chan, you shouldn't be hitting me with your paper fan, especially since it was really funny on what happened to captain Akagi…" he said, and flashed me that puppy dog look… (sigh) he'll get away easy this time. "I suppose it's funny that Akagi got a taste of those pranks. But really Miyagi, having your face depicted as a gorilla and painting it on the indoor gym's walls! It's not something anyone could abide with!" I said reminiscing the time. Akagi-sempai was certainly furious after that incident! I couldn't believe that he actually managed to return to his normal color, after being painted red with anger by Reena's antics.

"But it was washable paint!" he reasoned, with the same tone Reena used—and the same, 'I'm innocent, don't punish me!' look-- in explaining herself to her grandfather.

I looked at Miyagi, he wasn't really hiding it now, he was really laughing out loud, "Akagi is the only one at that time who could be depicted as a gorilla. Akagi depicted as a gorilla… haha… it was a good likeness you know. It was painted in red and brown paint. A speech balloon over, saying the Tarzan words, AAAAAAAAHHAHHAHAHAAH. And the words was painted all over the gym in red, matching Akagi's temper she said."

"Yeah well, he wasn't too happy about that."

Then suddenly Miyagi looked over my shoulder, obviously staring at something. Then Reena-chan's voice popped in.

"Pale-face, you're in for it now, Z-meister gonna kick your scrawny ass!"

Ugh, when is she going to be tactful?

****

RUKAWA

I coldly looked at the girl. Why the hell is she like that?

"Reena-chan." It was Trouvel speaking. I looked at her, she was wearing what you might call, a basketball outfit. Her hair was in a ponytail, and I could see something glittering from her upper left ear. She was wearing black shorts, a white shirt and white sneakers.

"Well, Rukawa how about a match?" she said, and slightly offered her hand. What was she thinking, that she was a match for me? I turned my back on her and ignored the gesture.

"Uhrm, Rukawa, it would be a good practice for you to have a match with Zoe. She may be small, but she'll match it up with her speed." I looked up and saw Anzai-sensei speaking. I have great respect for the man, but is he sure? Suddenly I felt a tug in my forearm, it was Trouvel, and she had the cheek to grin. "Come on. Prove to me that I'm not worth the job." With that she led me out to the court.

I'll show this little miss that she's no match for me.

****

SAKURAGI

"Clear the court! Clear the court!" I shouted, as we stood on the floors of the court. I looked over Haruko anxiously, is she still that worried over Rukawa? When I saw her face it was one registered with mild concern and an excess of irritation. This is a no win situation.

"Sakuragi, we're supposed to be inducting the first years right?" I turned around and saw Yasu talking to me.

"Nyahahaha, Tensai Sakuragi has a treat for all of you, a match between Kitsune and Trouvel." I said. Grinning, I sure hope that Trouvel is a heck of a player and'll beat Kitsune.

"Oi Sakuragi!" I looked and saw someone coming towards me. Who the heck is he, and why does he address the Tensai in such a disrespectful manner, he must be a first year after all!

"No need to look at me like that Sakuragi…" he said, who is this guy?!? The guy is tall though, probably only a few inches shorter than me but maybe still six feet in height. He had brown hair, not a very good color, red is much better! He was wearing an easy smile. "Don't you remember me Sakuragi?" he asked. Humph, why should I remember him, but then a very happy thought came to mind "Bwahahaah, you probably know me from my basketball games and came to admire them. Bwahahaha!"

"Sakuragi." I turned around, I saw Trouvel was right beside me. She was giving me a confused expression but still supported an easy smile. I leaned against her left ear, glimpsing an extra earring at the upper ear and whispered "This is what Ayako says as a loud mouthed boy." Then grinned at her. Then I looked at the guy earlier on, he was intently staring at Trouvel as she waved at me ran back and took center court. "Wow, Sakuragi, never knew you'd become a lady killer." I looked at the guy, who the heck is he? "She's pretty… hell she's more than pretty she's gorgeous… but not as pretty as Umi though." Umi? What did this guy know about Umi…

He must've seen the curious look on my face "Hello… Sakuragi, it's me Hiroshi, don't you remember? Umi's twin brother, the one you used to beat to pulp…"

Hiroshi… Umi! Oh no! But then I looked at him, he was fat before wasn't he? If I remember correctly I used to call him blimp, or whale or something… (Celeste: You're MEAN!) As if already sensing my question he said, " I lost weight…"

" You're going to enter the basketball club?" I nervously asked. Please say no…

"Of course I am!"

**__**

Does someone hate me up there?!?

I looked him over, I guess he'd do, but where's Umi?

"I was voted MVP junior year…"

"Ego-maniac." I muttered, still the same as ever.

"Aren't you going to welcome me?" He asked, still grinning.

"Welcome." I muttered.

He grinned.

I saw the court clearing as both of them, Rukawa and Trouvel were in the center of the court. Was there going to be a jump ball? If so… it's Kitsune's ball, she's no match for him…

I was close enough to see Trouvel grin. I observed around, in the center of the court was Trouvel and Rukawa. Looking at Rukawa, he was an image of a person irritated by who he was with, the look that I became familiar with—the look that I became extremely familiar with. I glanced around the court, being in the sidelines, I saw a wide vicinity of the people in here, and aside from Hiroshi at my side, they were many first year students in here, Miyagi's going to be happy at the rate of the basketball club applicants… Everyone was silent, as if waiting for something, or someone. The air was sort of electric, as I looked at Rukawa and Trouvel, Rukawa—clearly annoyed—and Trouvel, still grinning.

"Alright people!" I looked and saw that load and absolutely rude girl talking. I can't believe that such a person can look so self-absorbed and egotistic all at once (hehehe, Sakuragi doesn't know himself, ne?) "this is a match, between, Trouvel Zoe and…" she paused, she doesn't know the fox's name! That's a first in women's department.

"Rukawa-Rukawa-L-O-V-E- RUKAWA" I looked up. Those girls again! But they weren't the only admirers among us, I saw a bunch of guys drooling over Trouvel!

Talking like a sports announcer "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! A match between Z-chan and Rukawa, jump ball!" she shouted.

She immediately positioned Rukawa and Trouvel in the center of the half-court, indicating that this game is only a half-court play. Jump ball, hell, this opening tip is Kitsune's ball all right, Trouvel can't compete with his height. As that girl—what the hell was her name again?—Reena-chan—well as Reena held the ball at center court, Trouvel took on a lunging position that reminded me of a fencer.

__

What the heck is she doing? She knows that she can't get the ball anyway.

I saw Trouvel raise her wrist. There was something shiny on it… I can't tell what it is but she kissed it… then she looked at Reena and nodded.

Reena held the ball between them. I snuck a peek at Rukawa, he looked livelier than usual. (Meaning: a raised brow and a large frown) He must be enjoying this… As Reena released the ball through the air, I felt a collective holding of breaths as they knew the inevitable would happen—Rukawa getting the ball.

__

…But he didn't.

Zoe may be smaller, but she can jump higher than Rukawa! 

Amazing!

Zoe grinned at Rukawa and dribbled the ball expertly. I saw Rukawa's defense on a high scale. He's not going to let her shoot!

Then quick as a lightning Zoe faked, spun left, spun right and then passed the ball in between the fox's legs. She twisted and caught the ball after, in the half court where they played. She was fast—extremely fast—probably faster than Ryochin. Rukawa retaliated by catching up to her—but not much—she was faster. With a few quick moves she eluded the fox and jumped to perform a lay up shot… SCORE!!

Silence was the only sound—aside from the dribbling of the ball—that could be heard. Everyone—even me—was shocked. How can she do that!?!

"Wow… Sakuragi, that Trouvel sure is one heck of a player!" I looked at Hiroshi, and couldn't speak a word. I didn't think that Trouvel could score that fast with Rukawa. And she's quick! I glanced at the Rukawa 'brigade' and saw that their mouths were hanging open also in shock at what had happened. _Uh-oh, I better warn Trouvel about them_. Then I heard clapping—it was Ryochin he was shouting something "GO TROUVEL!!" he yelled. I laughed out, Rukawa was being beaten by a girl! "HAHAHA! Rukawa lost his touch!" I shouted, quite happy at the turn of events.

As the ball went to Rukawa and they dribbled past me I heard him distinctly say "Do-aho"

"Temee Kitsune! Stupid fox—how do you like being beaten" I yelled.

"Baka"

"Kitsune"

But I couldn't shout anymore after that. Looking at Rukawa and Trouvel, I felt sorry for Trouvel—she might get past Rukawa's defense but since she is small, Rukawa will surpass her defense also. Languidly, Rukawa dribbled the ball—going at the same pace. I felt the fire that was crackling in those two players—knowing Rukawa; he's a bit chagrined, well, more of angry. I mean he was overly confident a while back that she wasn't a good player, but she scored—with him defending. He eluded but when he turned Trouvel was still guarding him, suddenly abruptly Trouvel crouched down and touched the ball. The ball was loose but Rukawa was fast on the take, he took the ball back and not slowing down anymore, he dribbled the ball past Trouvel. Trouvel caught up, but Rukawa used his size and made an impressive dunk!

"RUKAWA-RUKAWA-RUKAWA!" those girls again! I took a fleeting look at Trouvel, to see if she was all right. If Rukawa did this to the tensai—which he can't since I'm the better player—I'd sure be upset. But Zoe wasn't upset, she was still grinning.

"Sakuragi, you sure have great players here. It was a good choice to enroll here in Shohoku!" I looked at Hiroshi, but then put my focus back on the court.

Hiroshi… and Umi. I remembered the time when I used to pound Hiroshi and Umi would always defend him. I would get angry at that time—but when Umi…

Out of the blue, I heard cheering.

"Sakuragi, I can't believe it! I'm going to have the best time here! Did you see that!? The girl made a 3 point shot, and she's tiny!" I looked at the one-on-one match… Trouvel made a 3-point shot?! With her height!?! She's better than I thought!

****

RUKAWA

Damn… I can't believe this! How can a puny girl like her do so much?

"Give up yet Rukawa Kaede." I glared at her

"No. Way." I said in reply.

Who was she? And how come she can get past me with those unusual moves?

Damn this is frustrating! I looked at her—how the hell can she grin so much?

__

Kinda reminds me of Sendoh…

****

Haruko

"Sugoi…" I can't believe it! That Trouvel is a good player, even she could surpass Rukawa-kun in those moments.

"Haruko-chan, who is that girl?" I looked at Fujii I opened my mouth but Matsui interrupted me "I can't believe it, that girl's great!" I looked at Fujii and nodded in silent agreement. I can't believe I dissed that girl, after I saw her tears—well, let's just say I had a change of heart. I wanted to be her friend right away.

I saw the game unfold. Even if she was small her agility made up for it. And she had these weird moves, which made me think of the days when I was a little girl, doing plies for my ballet teacher. The game went on, but still she kept the lead. I peeked around, there were many first years interested in joining the basketball club. Most of the guys were in awe of her—well who wouldn't? Trouvel is beautiful and a great basketball player to boot!

I looked at Sakuragi, he was staring intently at Trouvel, his mouth slightly open. I grinned at the sight. He may be an amateur but I know he was admiring Trouvel's ability.

I looked at the scoreboard that, she—Reena—kept up. I can't help but be annoyed with her. She wasn't a rival to Rukawa but she insulted him! Pale face indeed! He's quite handsome, thank you very much! I gazed at the score 25-22, in Trouvel's favor. I can't believe it! Even if Rukawa's the greatest player, it's as if he's stopped by her!

Suddenly I saw Rukawa make a 3-point shot. _Sugoi_—he is such a handsome person. With Dark hair and deep blue eyes. (Sigh) Perfect form and a great basketball player.

I saw Trouvel grin. Even if the scores were tied she still grinned! How can she be so calm like this? But why should she stop grinning, after all the exercise Rukawa-kun did at the Training camp, it's as if she can surpass him.

Quick as a bunny, she faked and eluded and came up to do a slam-dunk. "Sugoi!" How can she do it?

Abruptly I heard her shout "_Reeeeeeeeeniiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee_—**time out**!" then I looked at that Reena girl and she burst into giggles. I looked at her… oh my…

Zoe WAS stuck, with two hands holding the ring.

She couldn't go down.

****

ZOE

__

Oh no! Not Again!

Even as a kid I've always been enthralled with the slamdunk. And when I grew older and saw Kobe Bryant, still a sixth man in the L.A. Lakers, do it, I felt it was my destiny do that dunk. But as always, Adonis "Adler" Zared stopped me! He said I was too small and that it would be too dangerous. I showed him! Now here I am stuck in the same situation before, someone laughing at me and me… panicking.

"Reenie—don't you dare laugh at a time like this"

"Well Z-chan—you sure know your shots!"

"Reena!" I yelled.

I looked down I couldn't see Reena, but I could see Rukawa staring at me. God, I must be a sight. My legs were flailing everywhere, and me trying to keep my balance. The cold ring biting into my palms. I looked down at Rukawa again, did my eyes deceive me, or was he smiling?

"Rukawa Kaede you better not be smiling at this!" Oh god! Could I be more humiliated?

"Let go."

Huh? It was Rukawa speaking in his silent and Antarctic voice.

"No way! I wouldn't want to fall splat on my face!" I yelled at him.

"Zoe, let go! You know Adonis trained you how!"

"Reena, if you're not going to help…" I yelled, in what I hope was a threatening voice.

"Let go." Rukawa again!

"No one will catch me." I argued.

"I'll catch you, now let go." I felt a sharp intake of air as he said those words. I looked at his eyes—his blue eyes, his two beautiful blue eyes—and saw that they were sincere, but I gotta make sure… "Are you certain?" I asked, and felt weak at my voice wavering.

"I'm sure, let go…"

And I did—I silently said to myself, if Rukawa doesn't, I may be small, but I'll make him feel pain. I'll even use voodoo dolls if I have to. I'll make little pins and cut his hair and make him feel pinpricks of pain and make him never play ball again Pain, PAIN, PAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!! (Witch much?). Oh God, I can practically hear myself cackling.

****

RUKAWA

I had to grin. She looked like a monkey. And still she didn't want to let go. So I pitied her and said I'd catch her… Okasan would be happy to know that for once, I'm behaving gentlemanly and that her son is close to hugging a girl.

"Are you certain?" she asked. I looked at her and I felt a smile still tugging my lips, I looked around and saw that most of the guys were willing to do what I'm doing, but I'd rather do it… for her.

"I'm sure, let go…" I said.

And she did. I slightly positioned myself underneath the basket. Here she comes… She plopped softly in my arms… She's so light…

I looked down on her, she was all red in the face and she was breathing heavily. I breathed in and smelled a distinct cinnamon smell from her… the same as her pillow. I stared at her, she gently raised her head back.

Damn! She's even prettier up close… I saw her hand and then felt it gently brush my cheek. She was still breathing heavily and her breath was scented with the same scent of cinnamon, I inhaled, taking it all in… and then I saw her lips. It was still red, moist… kissable. One kiss wouldn't hurt right? Her lips slightly open, I leaned in on her… I can't believe I'm doing this… I felt the world stand still, it was just her and me, Zoe and me. I leaned in closer and her breath was fanning my cheek… and lips… gently scented with sweetness and spice… Just one kiss… Nose to nose, her tongue sneaked out, wetting her upper lip… I've never seen anything so tempting…

"**_zut!_**" she suddenly said.

I stopped, something caught my eye, a vision of black and blue uniforms. I raised my head and turned to my left. Not him!

"Sendoh."

Then, the warm bundle in my arms started squirming around. I peered down at her, then gently set her down.

Then in an instant, I heard the gym explode with noise.

"Sendoh-san"

"Ryonan guys… what are they doing here?"

"Mwahahahahaha, You idiots came here to watch the tensai at his work!"

That of course was delivered by the one big idiot, "Do'aho"

"Temee Kitsune." What a team…

I straightened up and looked at Sendoh. Why the hell were they here? Sendoh was with Koshino, Fukuda and… what was his name again…? Never mind.

"Oi, Sendoh what're you doing here in the tensai's court?" baka Hanamichi.

I looked at him coldly, he was standing there still smiling.

"Ah, Sendoh, maybe you'd like to take this outside?" Ayako said.

All of a sudden, the gym was centered on Sendoh and his team. How come no one noticed them when they came in? Or was it just me? The gym was filled with murmurs and whispers. Probably about Sendoh, but then again, who wouldn't wonder why a Ryonan player would come to Shohoku High gym?

"So you're the great Sendoh Akira…" I looked at my other side and saw that irritating girl—a veritable female Sakuragi—talk.

Questions popped into mind: Why is Sendoh here? Why the hell did that she-man Sakuragi know him? Looking at Ayako, why is she worried… and so's Miyagi-sempai? Is it really because of wanting to see Sakuragi? – I doubt it, his skills couldn't fill an end of a needle. And why oh why did I try to kiss Trouvel?

****

ZOE

Oh God, why the hell is Akira here?

****REVIEW PLS.****

Note: Pls review this chapter before reading the next, pls pls with sugar maple syrup or whatever kind of sweet you'd like on it. THANK YOU!


	6. My Pain

****

MY PAIN

** Pls read the previous chapter and review before proceeding any further, thanks, and pls comment :-)*** 

ZOE

Oh God, why the hell is Akira here?

I felt an arm plop onto my shoulders, and I couldn't help it but stiffen. Was it Rukawa?

I looked up and saw Reena's face. I blew a sigh of relief.

"ano… Akira, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Practice was cancelled, coach got locked in." Huh… not the… I looked up at him, "the high strung and uptight general?" I asked.

Akira smiled… in fact he always smiles… in fact, I can never imagine him NOT smile… ever since the plane touched down and we met him and his dad, I never even saw him frown… if there was an award for someone smiling he'd win the 'I, 24/7 smile a lot' trophy. Must be hard on the cheek muscles…

"You really shouldn't call him that Zoe-chan." I looked to my right and saw Hikoichi speaking. I had to laugh. The first time all of us moved in the new 'mansion'—if you could call it that—Uekusa, Hikoichi, Fukuda and Koshino, helped Akira with his stuff. Akira told me that he had lots of stuff at home, and when I saw his boxes those lots of stuff were mainly certificates, medals, awards and trophies—lots, and lots of trophies. And of course, who am I to forget THE hair gel—about… oh maybe… 700 gallons of it. And fishing stuff… fishing stuff—who has time for that? The coach dropped by at that time, telling all of them to practice and stop moving stuff into the house. I politely asked him if he was a military man, mainly because of the way he acted—or maybe he's on some kind of medication… In a case I didn't know it was taboo to ask the 'sensei' that, but it was funny to see him turn about 13 shades of purple that day, and veins kept popping up his fore head and neck.

"Z-chan, maybe you should take this outside, people are beginning to stare."

I looked around. People were staring. I looked at the sidelines and saw that most of the Rukawa pep squad were staring, and all of the, what I presume is the basketball players were staring. And I looked around at the people surrounding me—Sakuragi, putting on a curious expression on his face, Haruko as well, and then there was Miyagi and Ayako, both putting on expressions of concern and panic, _they probably know_, and then Rukawa. Was it my imagination, or was he going to…well, kiss me? Stupid! Rukawa was in his usual warmth, 50 degrees below zero.

I glanced at Reena, then at Akira—"Step-bro, let's go outside, shall we?"

"step-bro? are they brother and sister?"

"can't be, they're last names are different…"

"dodo, she said step not half!"

I heard the whispers around me spread like wildfire, I had my purpose in calling Akira step bro.

I took his wrist and dragged him outside, suddenly I heard yells.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" oh no, not Reena!

"Me too, tensai has to protect Trouvel!" not you too Sakuragi.

"ano… I'll come too!" Haruko?

"Miyagi we'll stay here and integrate the first years and upper classmen."—Thank you Ayako!

"… baka…" _Rukawa?_

I suddenly heard the sliding door close at the entrance of the gym. The afternoon sun was beating down my face, the heat grueling. I turned to my back and all from the office—save Ayako and Miyagi—were behind my back. Haruko looking worried, Sakuragi looking more worried… and Rukawa—doesn't he ever show the least bit emotion? And Ree…

I wouldn't mind them, I looked up at Sendoh, and his friends, still at his side.

"Practice was cancelled…" I let the sentence trail off, hoping for them to elaborate.

"Uh yeah, someone locked up the gym from the outside… with the coach still inside." Koshino said, then grinned at Fukuda.

Fukuda looking ornery, "_Accidentally_ Koshino, **accidentally** locked in the coach…"

"Yeah that's right, accidentally, but then again, who here has the long standing grudge against the coach, ne?" Koshino then jabbed Fukuda in the ribs.

I laughed as I saw them. Even on the first day, they were like this… brothers—in with camaraderie. Reminds me of Andrew, Angel, Ady and Apollo—"Hey guys, stop that, Sendoh hasn't said a word and you know that we're here because of his errand." Hikoichi—the peacemaker, very much like Andrew. 

The first day I saw them and was introduced by my stepfather and Sendoh, they seemed uneasy, Koshino broke the silence back then by asking me about my brothers. That was the time I felt my heart break and I could easily see the other guys tense up, Sendoh must've forgotten to tell him. I easily answered him back in saying that they just decided to stay back in the states. I turned around and walked up to my room… hoping they didn't see me cry. The lot were invited to dinner after, care of maman, and there Koshino apologized, and I asked them to just call me Zoe.

"Zoe, your mom told me to fetch you and tell you we're going to have a family dinner." My head snapped up to finish my reverie. Dinner? Just the four of us? I couldn't do that, I never had to do that before with them!

"Your mom hinted it so much that you used to cook with your brothers when both of your parents were out on a trip, so they, my dad and your mom, concurred that you should cook it, Furanso no style." I looked up, he has to be kidding right? Didn't they see that I only came here for my father? That I only intended to be a mother's daughter, not his sister, not their daughter? I hid it well, probably, not letting them see… but my mother should know, we can never be a family!

****NOTES***  
Last line kinda rhymed, didn't it? Yes I know that I just split the chappy 5 into two. Pls read it, I made some slight changes.

Ok, so whoever of you read this, you've probably been speculating from the start that Sendoh was the Akira I was talking about. In a case, it's revealed… he is Zoe's brother… anyway, been muddling up a bit, I don't know if anyone would like this chapt.—neways email me for comments, suggestions, violent reactions at celeste@wildside.ph .


	7. Celebrate good times... come on?!?

Celebrate good times…

"Frère Jacques Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez vous? Dormez vous?"

A little girl, no more than 8 years old, with curly black hair was singing one of her favorite songs that her father and mother sang for her when they were playing. She was standing on a pink stool, stirring a wooden spoon in a large pot on the stove, while 4 older boys were wandering around and cooking. Delicious aromas rose from the kitchen, showing their intensive labor for the past hour to make delicious food. 

"Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines" she sang.

****

"Di, din, don! Di, din, don!" the boys joined in her singing. 

She smiled at all of her brothers. Their maman and papa where coming home! This was truly a day to celebrate. And all of them were pitching in by cooking something for their parents!

"Ne, Aniki, should I put more salt in this?" A tall boy with blond-brown hair came to the little girl and tasted the delicacy she was stirring. "Un peu chère." He said then smiled at his baby sister. "Are you excited that maman and papa are coming back?" he asked the little girl while mussing up her black curls. The girl smiled back at her brother, and with bright eyes she answered. "Uh huh! I'm glad their coming back! I miss them soooooooooo much Aniki… Maman can finally read us stories again. And papa will be glad that we can play basketball with him again. And we'll play and play and play aaaaaaallllll daaaaaayyy and aaaaaaaallll niiiiiggggghhhht loooonnnng!"

The taller boy smiled at his baby sister rambled on with much enthusiasm. He mused that his imoto will probably tire herself out before dinner. But he couldn't blame her, as he looked around his brothers, working hard on their assigned recipes to cook for their parents, they all missed them, and they were glad that they were all going to be one family again in their home…. 

****

Hanamichi

"Hey." I said softly, I sat down beside her stooped frame. She was cradling her head, her elbows on her thighs, while sitting in the metal bench of the girl's lockers. She didn't say anything, she didn't look up, she didn't flinch, she just looked so sad… and broken. Earlier on, I just don't know what happened. She seemed so hurt, frustrated… damned. By her words, her actions, her life… I wanted to help her then… I want to help her now.

__

FLASHBACK

"I can't." Her head bent down, curls from her ponytail got out, covering her usually child-like face… and she looked like she was going to cry… So, is this what's she's hiding? Is this why she's so guarded? Is this why she seemed so sad? 

But I can't believe it… Sendoh's her brother… stepbrother, I know-Akira-she called HIM, Akira. I know, I'm calling his name like a rampant disease or something, but this is… shocking.

"ano… I think your mom and my dad would like it, and it be ok… you know… acting like a…" Sendoh abruptly stopped when Zoe's head shot up. 

"What Akira? Acting like what? Acting like a family!?! ACTUALLY ACTING LIKE A FAMILY!!" she raked her hand over her hair and kept on biting her lip. In a slightly softened voice she said "Akira, I told you, you'll go in my book as a friend, but your dad marrying my mom, doesn't make you family, yet. Doesn't make you replace my brothers, doesn't make your dad replace my father."

~~END FLASHBACK~~

I put my arm around her shoulders, and finally she looked up. Her lashes spiky from her crying, but no tears were coming forth from her eyes now. She straightened herself, tensed , then relaxed, she leaned her body to me, her cheek on my shoulder and I tightened my arm to comfort her.

"I'm pathetic, you know?" she said.

"You're not." I assured her.

"I'm fifteen for goodness sake. And still, I haven't learned a thing!"

I tried to put humor in the situation and asked, "And what might you, little girl, haven't learned?"

She looked up, and I was lost, because I knew, in my lame attempt of humor didn't get to her. "I shouldn't have fought with him Sakuragi-kun. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I shouldn't have said mean things. I was just plain wrong."

"If that was the meanest thing you could come up with, I should give you lessons!" she looked up and I gave a small grin, I tweaked her nose and said, "You're not very good at it!"

"Soooo… what mean things should I tell him?" she asked. And I was glad, she was at least treating it a little lightly.

"Oh you know, pineapple head, spikey, fork head, and that's just with his hair… what about that smiling face, eh? He should probably audition as a clown!" the jokes were screaming; **_LAME-O_**, but she laughed, and relaxed against me more, and I felt tension slowly melting away.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back. Although I knew what she was asking, I'd rather that she tell me, so that I'll say the right thing.

"Out there, after I walked out."

"Reena." I simply said.

"What did she say?"

"She yelled at your stepbrother, a good two minutes. She said that he shouldn't have pushed you, and that you were fragile right now, since… well, you know…" I looked down on my feet, not knowing how exactly to say it.

"No, I don't know Sakuragi…" I felt her shoulders shrug a bit.

"Since you lost your brothers… and your dad."

She gave a laugh lacking any real mirth. "My brothers… I never lost them, I gave them up for my mom. I could've stayed with them…" she then gave a sigh.

"Where?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"In California, with my grandparents, with my friends, with my team. But I stayed with my mom… or maybe, I just went with her. I mean…" she looked up at me, her guard lowered down so much that her pain was boring through me just by looking at her eyes, "how can you choose between people you love? Your own family, fighting. It wasn't as if my grandparents didn't approve. Even when their son died, when my dad died, it was okay to them for mom to marry someone else, she was after all—still young… I guess, my brothers and I, we just didn't expect it to be so soon…" 

Her voice was so soft when she said all this. There was no anger in her voice, but pain… sadness. She didn't carry a grudge against her mom, against her family and Sendoh. But, there's a mysterious note in her voice, I can't quite pinpoint it, that makes me think she does hold a tiny grudge, on just one person. Maybe its Reena's words that are suggesting this… with that name she mentioned… _Raphael._

Then I remembered something she said earlier on, "I thought you were from France."

"Originally, until junior high I guess." Her voice a little firm, and her breathing was deep. There are so many things I didn't know about her. How come she's actually here? How come she's not in France anymore? Where she came from? Who she really is? And what robbed her smiles of the true joy that should lurk in it? Reena told me to make her talk… but how? 

FLASHBACK~~

Reena was holding her forhead with her palm, looking at the ground, maybe wondering what to say… she then looked up and talked to me with the same no-none sense approach she gave Sendoh, "Zoe's a girl that keeps things inside, she's strong but weak too. Holding in all her troubles, a person can get crazy from that… And right now, she has to let it all out… or she'll break. She might think she's fine… but most of the time she's not." She gave a ragged sigh, I felt she was looking for words to explain, and to make me understand.

"When she has problems, she never talked to us, she talked it over with her brothers. But that's rare, if she thinks she can handle it, she'll do it… alone, and sometimes she walks away. I'm afraid for her when that happens…" I saw an unconscious shiver, indicating her fear empowering her senses. But why would she fear for Trouvel when she walks away?

~~~ END FLASHBACK~~

She's a girl that I barely know, or maybe I do… but not so much. And, I don't know, I wanted to know more of her. She's not a person you'd come across everyday. She's an original. But for now, an original with so much pain, that it makes me want to cry out. **_Me, _**strong genius Sakuragi, wanting to cry. That's a laugh, I rarely cry nowadays, but when I do…

"Sakuragi, what's this?" I looked down at her as she pulled out my personalized whit headband, courtesy of Umi. It had a small (i.e. chibi or maybe super deformed) figure printed on it that's supposed to resemble me, the little elf printed there was wearing my jersey. But it didn't quite match now since the figure, doing a peace sign in his left hand; holding a basketball on the other, had the, long ago monk head that I had before. And then its mouth, I don't know if Umi was playing a joke or something, but she made it in way that my mouth was practically half of my face, indicating of course that I was laughing. She said and I quote " Kyaa!! It would look so KAWAII!!!", Oh yeah, real cute, making my mouth look like the basketball hoop… Should I do dunks in there instead?

"It's a head band. You know like some basketball players wear today." I replied, hinting a smile at the corner of my mouth. She straightened from my shoulder, took it to her hands, and examined it closely. She tilted her head up to me and gave a silly grin… Maybe I made a mistake about her smiles, this time she seems to be happy… She's pretty cool too!

Until she stretched the living daylights out of my headband.

"Yamete!!" I said, and then snatched my headband from her hands. What was she trying to do, destroy it?

****

ZOE

I looked up innocently at him, and gave a furtive grin. "What?"

"You were practically expanding it to fit Kistune's head!"

"Kitsune's head…" I said, trailing my words to look at Sakuragi's cute and slightly flushed face.

"You know how swell headed he is!" he then surveyed the 'damage' I did to the scrap of cloth. The furtive grin became wider as I asked, "Who gave this to you?"

"A friend…" he said myteriously.

I poked him at the ribs and teased, "A girlfriend?" I asked.

"NOOO" he said, a look of horror coming across his features.

"Then who?"

"A friend…"

"I'll ask again, who?"

"A friend!" he looked at me with slight irritation and embarrassment. Why is he supposed to be embarrassed?

Quickly, I snatched the thing out of his hands and fitted it on my head.

"KO-RA!"

I stood up, quicker than he is, and looked at the mirror screwed in at the tiled wall of locker rooms. Hey, it looks so KAWAII!!

****

Sakuragi

"Hey, look! It fits!" she squeeked.

I stood up, crossed my arms to my chest and looked over at her. 

"Oh come on, don't over react!" she said, her grin.

"But I like that headband!" I whined.

"I like that headband!" she whined herself, imitating me.

And then she looked up at me an gave me this enigmatic smile, a smile that was really truly a smile, _you must be wrong in your earlier judgement Hanamichi…_

"Do you have some clothes for going out in your locker Sakuragi?"

What the!?! "I'm sure the headband fits you but my clothes sure wouldn't!" I said. What the heck is she up to?!?!

She gave a bubbly laugh, looked up at me and pinched me on the arm, "The clothes are for going out Sakuragi-kun." For a moment, I thought I saw a dash of remorse in her eyes, but she quickly looked away before I could think anything of it. "I—I guess I can't go to practice now, I'm afraid I can't face the students there after the scene I caused."

Funny… It was hardly a scene considering last year:

4. A scene would be a mob of screaming girls cheering an undeserving player on. (Celeste: ah, you're just jealous….)

3. A scene would have to be two boys… uhrm… one absolutely gorgeous man and one scrawny kitsune, duke each other out till one seriously bleeds or a certain wild untamed gorilla steps in the fray to perform unreasonably hard punches on said gorgeous guy and deserving ones for fox boy.

2. A scene would be defined as gangsters, one with serious dental problems, another with hair that had been a field day practice for a curling hair stylist and other scrawny lizards who dare crawl on the planet, wreck havoc in the gym and basketball members causing bleeding bruises and a lot of humiliation… on just their part.

1. A definite scene would be playing with the team's captain… and accidentally showing his butt to the whole gym!

I silently said to myself, _A scene Trouvel, if you stick around the basketball club, you'll definitely see more of them, and they are a definition of a "scene". _And there is the fact that most of the people were inside the gym at that time, only Rukawa, Haruko and Reena were outside with us, and of course Sendoh and his team.

"And since I almost won at the game with that Rukawa Kaede…" she looked up, now supporting a childish grin on her face, "I should be treated to a nice celebration!"

"Celebration…?:" I asked dumbly.

"Yup!" she looked up at me and grinned, "a celebration…someone once told me each and every celebration is a celebration of life, so we're going to do that!"

_Celebrate life? _ I grinned back at her, "I guess we can do that."

****NOTES****

::Author is seen crying on the ground::

::Red head walks in::

Hana: Celeste-chan why are you crying?

Celeste: Because!!!! No one is giving me reviews!!!! BWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Hana(looks threateningly at readers) You better give reviews to Celeste!!!!!! I know she's not a good writer, but she promised me in the end she'd pair me and Haruko-chan! And I'm hoping that chapter is a little rated R so you better---

::Red head is unable to speak as author tries to strangle him::

Celeste: You baka! I can't even write a PG-13… (author suddenly supports an evil grin) Maybe I should just pair you with Rukawa-kun instead…. Yay! Yaoi!!!! (Author stops the two handed strangulation of Hanamichi, to just one hand and put a peace sign)

Hana: (chokes through his strangulation) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Real Notes:

Just a joke on my part on the above dialogue, I love yaoi fics… I'm not talented to write one though… Fave pairs, RuHana, HanaSen, KoshSen, HanagataFujima, MitKo and for the slightly sci fi fantasy Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!!! :-)

The song Frère Jacques is the kiddie song Brother John, You know: Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John. Morning bells are ringing, Morning bells are ringing, ding dong ding ding dong ding.

::People at internet café stare at the obviously teenage girl singing the obviously kiddie song::

::Author sweatdrops::

Yes people, I know I'm weird, and proud of it!

Thanks to **bix** for the rev!!!

****

French translations:

__

Un peu- a little

__

Chère- dear

__

Maman- mommy

Pls. Review….


	8. After the Game: Miyagi and Ayako

After the game: Miyagi and Ayako…

Author's notes: I just realized it, I've gone almost ten chapters revolving around just one day… god I'm such a pathetic little creature. And the day hasn't even ended yet!!! Oh well, this is the next chappy, quite short actually, hope you like it.

****

~Ayako~

I blew a sign of relief as the session ended. Goodness! This was one hectic day. Surprises just kept popping up! And the biggest surprise of all, I, AYAKO, let Ryouta walk me home! _You're loosing it Ayako…_

"Weird day isn't it?" Ryouta commented languidly. 

I gave a laugh, "Pretty much. But hey, at least we have Sugano and that tall bald boy…"

And weird day it was. I remember that Sugano Hiroshi coming in strong at the start of the first year introductions. He was a tall 6 ft. guy with brown hair and equally brown eyes. By coming in strong, I mean that he was boasting his ass of to the whole team that he was an MVP in junior high. Miyagi just muttered, "that's what Mistui was, and you know what happened to him?" to which Sugano curiously, yet stupidly, asked, "What?", "You'll end up being a toothless, cropped hair gangster!!!!!" which was of course, followed by loud raucous coming out of the throat. I'm sure Mitsui'd love to throttle Ryouta for that, but since he wasn't exactly there… I just used my trusty paper fan. 

Another weird occurrence was Sugano's sister Umi… she seemed to know Sakuragi's gundam, heck, she even made a few comments about Sakuragi! Maybe she's one of the numerous myriad infinite innumerable women who dumped Sakuragi? Maybe she's just an old friend? Maybe she's one of the rumored girls who started liking Sakuragi instead of Rukawa? Maybe she's from a secret government agency out to destroy the world by pretending to be baskeball players friends!

__

You're getting weirder as you get older Ayako.

He looked up, seemingly pondering something "What was his name again? Hitsujiko… You know, now that I think of it Sakuragi might make fun of him…"

"He makes fun of everyone…" and then as an afterthought I added, "Shorty." I teased and poked his arm for effect.

"Aya-chan, you wound me!" he said and pouted dramatically. I grinned at his response. He was stomping like a child, albeit on him it looked adorable.

Sobering, I whispered, "Looks to me like a good year, captain." I found myself surprised at how that simple sentence got out, husky… and a bit seductive. Which I hope Miyagi wouldn't detect.

"I hope so…" but there was an inexplicable hesitation and uncertainty in this voice. I looked at him thoroughly, pondering for a moment on what his words meant. He surely can't have doubts now, can he? He may not be Akagi-sempai, but he'd really make a good captain, but I had to ask: 

"Why the glum reply?" I asked.

He peered up at me hesitantly, slouched and put his hands in the pockets of his school slacks, in a soft and a bit uncertain voice he said, "It's just that I can't help but keep on thinking that last year was supposed to be our year, you know? Akagi was the captain this team was waiting for, and with the help of the rookies and Mitsui, I thought we had it in the bag…"

"But…" I asked him, hoping he'd reason something out. I wasn't used to this uncertain Ryouta. I wanted him to smile and say that everything will be okay. But I know better, I know him well enough to know that it really frightens him that he has this responsibility as a captain in leading his team to victory.

"But it wasn't Aya-chan, and the goal seems further out of our reach since Mitsui-sempai, Kogure-sempai and Akagi-sempai aren't here!" he gave me a furtive grin and said, " I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think I'm enough of a captain to lead this team to victory…"

Wow, talk about irony, I always thought he could lead any team to victory. 

"This coming from you Miyagi…" I exclaimed.

He gave me a shy little boy look and said, " I guess I shouldn't be pelting you with all of my insecurities, huh. I'm sure you have something more important to think about…"

" No, it's not that Miyagi. I mean…" What did I mean? "you are a good captain Miyagi. You might not believe it now, but you have one of the attributes that Akagi had that made him a great captain."

Mischievously he grinned at me, imitated a doctor pondering something, put his thumb and forefinger on his chin, "And what might those attributes be? It surely can't be my height, or is it in looks…." He wiggled his brows at me for effect.

I whacked him in the head with my paper fan. "Baka, not that… I just wanted to say that you two have both the strength and determination to aim for the utmost peak. You don't aim for the best of eight, you aim at being the best of the best. And that determination will make you a great captain, _Miyagi-kun_." 

**OOPS.**

I suddenly felt myself blush, I never call him that! I never call him Miyagi kun, or Ryouta… well maybe not out loud, in private or something. I cast a panicky look at him. Oh no, please don't let him realize that.

Too late, I saw a shy blush, a boyish grin, and a speculative grin in his eye, noting the fact that I called him Miyagi-kun. I suddenly saw it all fade simultaneous to the shouts. I quickly glanced at him, knowing the shouts were coming around the block. Around the block were my house was stationed, where my parents were.

I gazed at Miyagi, not wanting him to see what I've seen a dozen times.

I peered at him hesitantly and then said in the most convincing tone I could muster, "Miyagi, you should go home now, my house is near here anyway. I probably shouldn't trouble you any further." And gave smile, hoping it'd fool him.

**It didn't.**

"Aw, Aya-chan, a lady shouldn't have to walk all the way there all alone." 

_It's just one block dummy. Ugh!_

"Look you can scurry on along, I'll just go on home." I made shooing gestures with my hand.

"But Aya-chan, it's dangerous out there, you could get hurt, a truck might run over you. Or some guys might harm you. Or a plane might crash right then and there on the ground you're walking on!"

_Oooh boy… overly dramatic as ever_

I looked around hoping to find a reason that he wouldn't see or hear the cacophony made by two extremely unadultlike adults. 

**IDEA BULB LIGHTS*

_I may regret this later but here goes…_

**MIYAGI**

_"I have cramps."_

I felt myself exclaiming, "WHAT?"

I looked at Aya-chan, her eyes where flitting everywhere and she was wearing a pretty blush on her face.

"**Cramps**, Miyagi. _You know…" _She gave me a pleading look, and I gave her a confused one.

"ano… you know.. women… cramps… this time of month… go home quick… no need to bother bringing me there." She was stuttering it all out, and it took a while for me to get it.

I looked up at her, then looked at her saucer-eyed "Oh you mean…"

I stopped talking when she gave me a glare. I couldn't help but feel the hairs at my nape prick. 

"Uh, yeah sure…" I, obviously embarrassed, looked down at my shoes and scuffled around a bit. 

Then I looked at her, looked down again, and felt myself blush a bit, "Uh, yeah sure…" I repeated again, like the idiot I am, "Ja…" and then I turned around, scampered off, in hopes that I don't embarrass myself any further than this.

~~ ten minutes later ~~ 

I walked along the pavement in a rather busy Kanagawa shopping and food district and stopped at the corner and waited for the crossing light to turn green. My view was a bit distracted though by the sight of a fancy French restaurant slash café on the other side of the street. I wasn't bothered by its appearance or anything, but on what was in it… or rather, who was in it… Dressed in formal attire, I almost couldn't recognize the two people behind the glass window of the restaurant… and they both looked… cozy…

"Hanamichi… Trouvel…"

Author's end notes:

****

I'm mental… hopelessly mental

Hahahaha, I'm such an evil person… Ayako having cramps!!! :-) neways, nxt chapter would be a little date with destiny… 

Although I'm a bit bummed by the fact that ff.net decided to take away the NC-17 fics, which more often than not are fairly decent and even romantic and uplifting. If you too don't want the NC-17 fics taken away pls read this letter and sign in on it, if you'd like.

Dear Friends,

I have just read and signed the online petition:

"Reverse the NC-17 Ruling on Fanfiction.net!"

hosted on the web by PetitionOnline.com, the free online petition

service, at:

http://www.PetitionOnline.com/KEEPNC17/

I personally agree with what this petition says, and I think you might

agree, too. If you can spare a moment, please take a look, and consider

signing yourself.

Best wishes,

Celeste D'Antoine


End file.
